


Rising Dawn

by KieraRutherford



Series: Dark Moon Tempest [2]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Death, Djinni & Genies, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Ghosts, Magic, More Tags Added when complete, Smut, Vampires, Werewolves, Wraith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-05
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-06-05 14:50:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 30,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15173045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KieraRutherford/pseuds/KieraRutherford
Summary: The Sequel to Dark Moon Tempest. Picks up directly after the end of the first one.





	1. Cullen's Journal

After the events with Meredith, Cullen wanted to come clean with Kiera. Tell her everything but no matter how many times he tried, the words never came. While digging through his books and packing up his old apartment he found it. Bound in old leather and in dire need of repair, he brought it to Dorian. “Are you sure you want her to read this?” Dorian grimaced as he worked his magic on reviving the leather and crisping up the writing inside. 

“I do. She… she should know everything. I… I want her to know.” His voice shook as he spoke the words, eyes glued to the book as violet mist swirled and rippled across the spine. Within a few brief moments the binding was restored and the pages back to their original condition. Dorian held it out to him, “I’ll be here if you need anything.”

“Thanks.” Cullen bobbed his head as he briskly walked towards the Library exit. Getting into the packing truck he drove the short distance to Kiera’s house. All the way, he was thinking over what he would say. How would he be able to explain the words within the book sitting on his lap. It’d been so long again, yet he knew each quill stroke by heart.

Backing into the driveway he waved as Kiera came bounding down the steps, “hey you!” Throwing her arms around his neck she peppered his cheek with kisses before pressing her lips against his. “How did it go with your landlord? I’m hoping it wasn’t a problem.”

“Fine. Fine. He was sad to see me go, but it was coming soon anyways.” He held the book behind his back. Nervously clearing his throat, he pushed back from her, “I… I have something I want to give you.” Swallowing a thick lump choking him, he passed the book back and forth in his hands. “I was thinking…”

“Cullen!” Thom’s voice broke the awkward silence. “I’m glad I caught up with you. Damn close mess back there.” Grumbling, Thom didn’t seem to be in any mood for pleasantries. “Did you get any wind on that coven that escaped Meredith? “

“Thom, I was…”

“I know what you were.” Thom half growled. “Reckless. Always damn reckless. I thought you’d maybe pulled your head out of your ass this century.” Looking over to Kiera he shook his head, “brilliant fool over here nearly caused a war in town. That pack, it was an arch duke’s family. Do you know what that means, Cullen?” He gritted his name, glaring him down till his eyes began to flicker red. Kiera felt the tension and went to intercede. “Thom…”

“No, let the pup talk,” Cullen crossed his arms tightly over his chest, a deep-set scowl blanketed his features. “Seeing he think he knows so much.” 

When Thom went to open his mouth, sharp fangs began to hang over his lips. “War! You daft rat sucker! Your kind verses mine. Blood thick with fur and flesh in the streets. This town isn’t very large, and it wouldn’t be long before their kind got stuck in the middle. We’d end up attracting some of the Genitivi here.” Kiera could see Thom clenching and unclenching his fists, thick nails beginning to grow long and sharp. 

“Rat sucker?” Cullen let out a barking laugh as he stepped back. “Please. Meredith is dead. I’m sure that will satisfy any of the reigning wolves.” He quirked his eyebrow up at Thom, “unless this has nothing to do with them. Does it?” Thom’s cheeks flushing instantly, and Cullen pressed his point. “Dorian told you about her, didn’t he? Told you what happened, what she did, who she is.” 

“You put her in danger. She could have been killed!” Thom growled louder, the sound resonating through the air like a knife. Kiera felt something tug at her, a feeling she had become familiar with. “Thom…” she wanted his attention, need him to meet her eyes. 

“The eyes are the window to the soul,” Cullen snarked back. “Glance into the lady’s. I’m sure you’ll find your answer there.” 

Kiera couldn’t figure out what Cullen was talking about but when her eyes locked with Thom’s something sparked inside of her. She felt her memories flood with sensations. Cold air across her heated, naked skin. Thick arms, and a full beard scratching against her neck. Swallowing hard she could hear Thom’s voice in her ear, “Diana.” It sent a shiver up her spine. 

Cullen stood by watching, intrigued by the sudden silence and the flush of pink tickling Kiera’s neck line and cheeks. “Memories come back strongly for her. Did Dorian mention that, Blackwall.” He growled the name out, jealousy thick in his voice as he watched Kiera grip her head and let out a groan. He moved in a shot, there by her side to catch her before she fell. “I have you.”

Mumbling under her breath she looked over to she Thom mouth, ‘I’m sorry,” before walking off to his car and driving away. With Cullen’s help she managed to stand straight again, “I… I could use some water.” 

“Of course,” Cullen eagerly took her inside, rushing about to make her comfortable as he got her a cup of icy water. “Is there anything…”

“No, no, I’m fine. Go, I’m sure you have to return the truck and you don’t want to work too late.” Patting his hand, her mind raced back to the sensation that flittered through her when Thom looked into her eyes. She couldn’t shake the feeling that Cullen didn’t know, or that he knew some of it. A wave of exhaustion swept over her. Yawning she stretched out over the couch. Cullen would be busy loading items into the garage and house, she really wasn’t needed. Pulling the throw over herself she cozied in, allowing sleep to claim her.

As predicted she knew Diana would show her the answer. Feeling her mind sync with Diana’s body she allowed the memory to surround her and fill her senses. The room was dark, and outside she could hear the wind howling as rain began to patter around her. ‘A tent.’ She could tell by the movement of the walls in her peripheral vision, they were travelling. From where, or to where, there was no way to telling. “Diana,” Thom’s husky voice was low as the flaps opened briefly to let him in. He quickly clamped them shut as he came to stand near her. The tent was roomy, far larger than she imaged it would be as Diana addressed him, “Blackwall, what brings you to see me so late?” Kiera could feel the lump in Diana’s throat as she spoke, the rawness of her eyes as she looked away from Blackwall. “My lady, you have been sullen all night and I could not bear the thought of you being alone. Please, may I sit with you, for a bit?”

Diana waved him over beside her, clearing her throat to try to chase away the urge to cry again she cracked a joke. “Oh, come now, what can one grey warden do for a miserable Inquisitor?” She was surprised at the mirth from him as he slid in closer, “well, Inqu…”

“Please, Diana. We are in private and at the least we are friends.” Her stomach fluttered when her eyes landed on his. Soft pools of steely blue caught hers and something inside of her melted. Whatever wall she had wanted to put up instantly came tumbling down. “Diana, then.” His smile made her feel lighter as her carefully put an arm around her. “Whatever it is you’re going through. I am here. However, you need me.” His hand rubbed soft circles at the small of her back, his thumb working to loosen the stiff ache that lingered there. Diana’s mouth ran dry, “I… Thom…”

“Yes,” he was closing in, warm and welcoming as he tilted his head down towards her. Angling in as his eyes locked onto her lips. Diana didn’t move, heat blossomed under her skin as his lips tenderly pressed against hers. When she didn’t instantly retreat from him Blackwall pushed forward, wrapping his arms around her and slanting his lips over hers.

He was so warm, felt so right at that moment that Diana just melted into him. It wasn’t long before Blackwall was reaching, removing layers of clothes in a mad rush. A burning need that Diana could see in his eyes, feel thrumming through him. There wasn’t any thought to it, they just lost themselves in the moment, in the need. Laying flat on the bedroll, Diana slipped into a comfortable sleep. Only to wake up a few hours later, the space beside her empty and the knot in her stomach heavy.

Kiera woke from the dream to Cullen’s warm arms around her waist. There was no way he knew about Blackwall and Diana, and she was certain there wasn’t anyway she could tell him. Trying not to let it bother her she remembered Thom’s words and how he looked at her. Could he have remembered? Slowly turning, she was glad the couch was large enough for the two of them. Running her fingers through his hair she smiled when his eyes flittered open. “Hey you,” she kissed the tip of his nose. “Did you get everything you wanted to get done?” 

“I did. You looked so peaceful resting here, I just had to join you.” His book lingered in his head. He still wanted her to read it, to see it but Thom’s moment had spoiled his own. Having slipped it into his back pocket he forced the smile to his lips, “it’s getting late. Why don’t I buy you dinner? Anywhere you want, my treat.” 

“Dinner?” Stretching she smiled wide, “I would love dinner. Can you give me a few minutes to change and freshen up?” Seeing him nod she hurried to her room to prepare.

Cullen pulled the book out, running his fingers over the revitalized leather, ‘she needs to know. I need her to know.’ The first entry in his journal was after the events of Kinloch Hold. All the anger, all the malice he held towards the mages and in some degree the Order. So much venom and loathing that he would one day turn into self-loathing. Years and years of hating himself, until he met her. Diana Trevelyan had been a whirl wind. Strong, fierce and dangerously determined. Nothing stopped her or slowed her down and when they met she had been a thorn in his side. Up until the moment his lips met hers. It wasn’t a magical moment out of a fairy tale. The dashing Commander and an elite heiress. No, nothing like that. It was rough, it was hungry, and it was permanently seared into his mind. He’d read the historical account, how he wooed her with poem and song. Promises of forever and faithfulness. It wasn’t even close. She had been ruthless in her need to secure safety for the land. That was just how she was, and that ruthless prowess carried to the bedroom. He shivered at the memory.

“I’m ready,” Kiera came bounding into the room doing a tight twirl in her knee length skirt. “Do you like it? Dorian gave it to me and… well…” Her cheeks flushed bright red as she darted her eyes away from him. “You’re absolutely stunning.” He gasped, smiling brightly before she caught him, he stashed his journal on the table top, under a magazine. “Wherever your heart desires.” He repeated, holding out his hand to her. Linking it in his arm he walked to the car. “Dorian mentioned this wonderful little place, not far from the library. I’ve lived here my whole life, but never went. It’s the… oh, what’s it called again.” Snapping her fingers, a couple times, she slumped back into the seat. “Ugh, my memory is terrible for names.” 

“The one near the library,” Cullen smirked. “I believe it is called the Pearl. A take on the old tavern. History is… amusing. Want to know the true nature of the Denerim Pearl?”

“Of course!” She nearly squealed at the prospect of it. “When we get seated and have our drinks, I’ll start the story. I’m going to warn you now, it isn’t the King’s favorite high-quality tavern. Then again, I can’t say for certain if Alistair enjoyed his time in the tavern.” Snickering he returned his attention to finding them a parking place.

Inside the building was pristine, crisp and decorated in a combination of modern tastes and ancient touches. Cullen had to stifle the urge to burst out laughing as Kiera spoke with the server. Being led towards a private back section he did his best to smile and be polite as he ordered a simple water. When the server left them, he hung his head and let the giggles roll over him. “What’s so funny?” Kiera’s voice was bright and full of mirth as he lifted his head. “You aren’t going to believe me.” Seeing her blush, he went on to discuss the true nature of the Pearl. How it had been a seedy bar with ‘ladies of the night,’ as he referred to them. “It was a brothel!” She grumbled between her clenched teeth looking about the room. “A brothel…”

“There were many of them in that time. Kirkwall had the Blooming Rose.” Shrugging as if it meant nothing he took a sip of his water. “After all it was a different time. People are more, sensitive, about sex these days.” He nearly spit out the liquid when he caught the bright tinge of pink caressing her cheeks. It had been nearly a thousand years since he had been with someone. Outside of the random night. Kiera was different. He couldn’t help the goofy grin that licked at his lips. He loved the way her hair fell across her face, how the light danced in her eyes. Love. It seemed like a foreign thought to him, and yet he knew the feeling in his heart better than ever. “Kiera…”

“Are you both ready to order?”

Cullen sheepishly nodded, letting Kiera take the wheel. She ordered what she wanted and something smaller for him. He could pick at it and she would take it home. When the waitress collected the menus and left them alone, he wanted to say it then. “K…”

“So, everything went well with the move? I mean, it was really quick. No one caused any issues?” Kiera was nervously fiddling with her napkin, avoiding his eye contact. “Ya, ya everything went fine. I’m… I have to pick up and leave everything every twenty years or so.” Fluffing the thought off he reached across the table and took her hand in his. “Is something bothering you?”

“Well… I. I need to talk to you about today. With Thom.” She couldn’t bring herself to look him in the eyes. Did he know? Did Diana ever tell him? She couldn’t help but feel the sting of guilt rolling under her skin. “What…”

“Thom can be overly protective. When he found out you carried her soul, he didn’t have time to process it. He was mad I ran off without help. Said I was being reckless.” Cullen fluffed it off without much more thought. “Don’t worry about him. It’s the way he’s always been. Always concerned about everything outside his control.” Chuckling he exhaled loudly. “Comes with that soul, I suppose.” 

Kiera chewed the inside of her lip. Perhaps it was a secret best left buried. She was now certain that Cullen didn’t know. Dropping it she tried to focus instead on him. It had only been a month since the fight with Meredith and they’d been taking their relationship slow. As slow as moving in together and killing a demon could be. Letting him stroke her knuckles with his thumb, she enjoyed his company. “Cullen, do you… I mean… Is everything alright?” 

“I’m a little tired from the move but other that that, I’m fine. Why do you ask?” 

“You… well you seem to be, somewhere else.” Tucking some hair behind her ear, she caught the momentary look of anxiety flash across his face. “Cullen…”

“I want to share something with you. I’ve been trying to speak with you all day about it, but I haven’t been able to. Something seems to always crop up.” Running his hand through his hair, he let it settle upon his neck. Rubbing at the taut muscles he groaned. “You know so much about history, at least the written history of now. I… I wanted you to have my journal. It…”

“Your journal?” She gasped, just covering her mouth with her hand. “Cullen, that’s… that’s major.”

“It… I guess it is.” He felt the heat lap at his cheeks and he swallowed uncomfortably. “I started writing it after my time at the Circle in Fereldan. It… was not a happy time. But I want you know what actually happened and maybe it’ll help explain a bit about me. I don’t think I’ve changed much.” Finally catching her eyes, he was glad to see the glimmer of wonder in them. “If you don’t want to…”

“No!” She clamped his hand in hers. “This is amazing! I… This is such a huge thing and you trust me with it. I… I don’t know what to say.” 

“I say we order dessert before leaving. You deserve it.” Cullen smirked wide as he leaned back just in time for their meals to arrive.


	2. Turn the Page

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW - warning warning- SMUT ahead

After dinner and a couple drinks, Cullen drove them back to the house. He chuckled as he helped her from the car, “I think you may have…” Her arms looped around behind his neck as she captured his lips in a sloppy twist of her body. He had to catch her and stumbled back against the hood of the car. He couldn’t help the moan that slipped from his lips as her tongue probed into his mouth. They barely made it inside the house and closed the door before her fingers were digging into his waist line, pulling free the neatly tucked in polo shirt. Any protest he could have thought up quickly died as her palms skimmed over his abs, the shirt following up and over his head. “I missed you.” Her breath ghosted over his ear as he lifted her, moving towards the back bedroom. “I was gone for two weeks. I promise, I won’t have to go for that long again.”

“You can’t promise that. You’re the best heart surgeon on this side of the map. I doubt you’ll be living a quiet life, even if it’s a small town.” Her fingers worked feverishly to remove his shirt, nearly tearing it off. Giggling she swatted at his shoulder, “I’m not too sure I like this.” In the two weeks he’d been gone he’d forgotten to pack his electric shaver and between the stack up of surgeries he hadn’t been able to tend to it. His beard had grown in thick and full upon his face, flecked with the odd grey hair. Cullen smirked as he tickled her neck with it, before nipping at her earlobe. “It has it’s purposes. But I usually grow one before I leave some place. I’ve been told I’m barely recognizable with it and without it.”

Sighing against him she ran her finger nails over the taut plains of muscle over his stomach and chest. “No more talking.” She yelped as he scooped her up, carrying her towards the bedroom at the back of the house. Cullen stopped twice on his way down the hall, taking advantage of the walls. Pinning her against them to lavish attention to he lips and neck. By the time they made it to their bedroom both were a panting, wanting mess.

Stripping off the last of their clothes, it was a race to get on the bed. Sheets and the top blanket cascaded to the floor as they writhed over one another, teasing and tasting. Kiera was hungry for him, as he worked his hands over her body. Finding and exploiting all of her most sensitive locations. “Cullen,” she gasped as his beard ticked her thigh. “Shhh,” he purred back as he blew across her heated skin. Trailing his nosed against the edge of her hip bones he stopped short of her core. “No. More.” Dragging his tongue up the edge of her, he grinned when she groaned loudly. “Talking.” Swirling his tongue over her pearl he drew her in enveloping her with his lips as her back arched off the bed. Each flick of his tongue had her bucking and twitching like a woman possessed. Holding her down he kept working away until she was quivering and cursing.

Gasping for air she felt boneless as Cullen climbed the bed towards her. Looming up he stopped to place open mouthed kisses along her hips bone, stomach, the swell of her breast. Nipping and sucking in just the perfect places to have the heat beginning to rise and boil again inside of her again. Rolling her nipple with his tongue he loved how she sounded. That rich need, heavy in the air and all for him. Settling between her legs he teased her entrance with his fingers, before slicking himself. Sliding in, slowly he threw his head back, enjoying how she perfect stretched over him. “Kiera…”

“Cullen, please.” She was trying to thrust up against him. Fully seated inside of her, he closed the distance between them to kiss her. Parting her lips and deepening the kiss to swallow her moans as he began to set a steady, slow pace. Kiera rose up against him, using her hips to flip him onto his back. He loved when she took control, took her pleasure from him, and with him. Running his hands over her hips and up to her waist he licked his bottom lip into his mouth. He could feel the building tension growing within her. She was close, her heart was beating like a war drum in her chest and soon she’d been keening out and collapse atop of him. No matter how many times they played this out, he loved watching the color flush over her. Hearing his name flutter from her lips as her hair flopped over her forehead, obscuring her bright cheeks and glossed over eyes.

His name came from her lips, soft and barely there, but he could hear it. As she crumpled down, he drove up into her. Riding out her wave, hearing her soft moans turn to whimpers before she cried out again. Loud and long as he followed her with a gentle grunt.

Laying spent and satisfied as he opened his arms for her to curl into him, he chuckled “I’ll shave it off tomorrow.” She toyed with the edges of the beard. “Tomorrow.” She yawned back before her head grew heavier upon his chest. Cullen was wide awake however. The thought of his journal sitting on the coffee table bothered him. Her reading it, knowing everything about him, was exciting and nerve wrecking all in the same breath. He waited for her to roll away in her sleep before he rose and went back to the living room. Retrieving it, he placed it inside the top drawer of his nightstand. Feeling the sleep finally settle over him he curled against her back. He chuckled when his beard tickled her shoulder and she flinched. “Blackwall, stop.” Her voice was a ghosted whisper, but he caught it. Blinking several times, he recognized the old tongue. “Diana?” Leaning up he was answered with silence. Flopping back against the bed his mind was sent into overdrive. It wasn’t until the early hours of the morning that he finally managed to fall asleep.

Kiera rose with her alarm, leaving Cullen to his deep sleep. He had a peacefully, angelic look upon his face. Tucking him back in she gathered what she needed for a shower. After the events of Meredith and her knowledge of their kind, Josie and Dorian had offered a job for her to work, in even shifts. Something to keep her busy when Cullen was working. She was supposed to be at the library in an hour and a half. More than enough time to have a long soak and prepare.

Cullen groaned as he rolled over, the sunlight crept over his face and began to sting his eyes. Burying his face in the blankets he didn’t want to get up. While he didn’t require the amount of rest a mortal did, he had been depriving himself of sleep trying to get his patients squared away. Sitting up slowly he knew she’d be gone to work. Rising he stripped the sheets and pillow cases off. Folding the blanket down he yawned. Setting it all to wash in the washer machine, he went to the bathroom. Looking at his face in the mirror he took his electric shaver out of the drawer. Laying out a couple pieces of paper towel he began the long process of removing his beard.

Once it was down to the close stubble, he switched to his straight razor. The same one he’d used for two thousand years. He’d repaired it several dozen times. Each one making it more and more important for him to keep. Gripping the blade in his palm the familiar druffalo horn handle had just the right amount of bite into his hand. Gliding it over his cheeks and neck, he was lost in deep thought. Why had Diana’s voice come from Kiera? Why did it call Blackwall’s name? Had it something to do with earlier that day? It was old muscle memory that saved him from carving his face up, because his mind was elsewhere. When he finally finished cleaning up he wasn’t entirely sure what to do with himself. He had the next couple days off before he began his shift at the local hospital and Diana’s words were vibrating through his skull. Getting dressed he did the little bit of house work that needed to be done before deciding he needed to get out of the house.

Slipping his phone in his pocket he got into his car and drove down town. It was warmer now, the weather slipping into a comfortable degree for shorts and a t-shirt. Keeping his sunglasses on, he went about his small errands, stopping by the morgue to collect a weeks’ worth of blood.

“Oh, Cullen good to see you back. Excuse the mess.” The Redead put his hand over his mouth, mumbling the words out as he slurped up a section of small intestine. “Like spaghetti.” He snickered, blood dripping from his chin.

“Wonderful. Good to see you too.” Grumbling under his breath Cullen went towards the large freezer tucked away in the corner. “Need my usual. How are supplies?”

“Fine. Fine. I have the freshest stuff at the back, older at the front. Take a mix. After last weeks fiasco we haven’t had any suckers come through. I’m starting to get quite the stoke pile.” The Redead wiped at his mouth with a surgical clothe before stuffing that in his mouth and chewing it down. “How’s everything going out there with the furries? I hear tensions are high.”

“I don’t honestly know.” Cullen shrugged packing a healthy amount into the stryofoam cooler. “I guess I need to do something to calm tensions. Fighting with Thom isn’t the best option.”

“Ah, wolf boy will get over it. He likes to feel like he’s the biggest, baddest creature in town. Let him. Keeps the rest of us employed and safe. I hear you’re starting work upstairs soon. I guess I’ll be seeing more of you. Got a preference on your drink, doc?” Wiping his hands off he returned to the sheathed body on the table. “None just keep the supply high. I best get moving, still have a lot of work to do, and you look busy.”

“You’re right,” he clapped his hands and rubbed them together before letting out a cackle, “just finished my lunch break. Be seeing you around, doc.”

Cullen nodded and popped out the back door towards his car. While he didn’t want to admit it, he was right. Thom made sure the town was safe, for humans and the extras that walked through. Stuffing his cooler in the trunk he dropped it off at the house before deciding on burying his pride. Driving over to the Sherriff’s office he smoothed his hair back before walking in, “can I speak to…”

“Get your ass in here,” Thom grumbled as the poor deputy shrugged. “He’s been in a foul mood all day sir, best be on your nicest.” Cullen simply nodded as friendly as he could before slipping into Thom’s office. “What can I…”

“Damnit!” Thom slammed the door behind him. “This is a god damned mess.”

“Ok, but…”

“The only way this is going away is if you can apologize to the damn Duke and his family in person. It’s the best compromise I can come up with.” Thom flopped back down in his desk. “I’m not a politician and I don’t have the gift that Josephine has and…”

“Send them to her. It can’t hurt can it?” Cullen stood arms folded feeling slightly put off. He wasn’t a fan of his kind to begin with but to be forced to apologize for the lot of them, it was beginning to raise his heckles. “I called her, she said she’d do it but…”

“But what? Aren’t you the baddest thing in town?” Cullen threw it out of his mouth before he could take it back. Thom’s low growl made him realized the open wound he’d poked. “Listen, I can apologize for myself, but in the end, I stopped them. I can’t apologize for all vampires. I don’t even like half of them!”

“I know.” Thom ran his hands down his face, clearly exhausted, the bags were heavy under his eyes. “The full moon is coming. You know it’s important to my people, and most packs. The Duke wants a show of faith, if Josephine…”

“I have faith in her. She was always good with elite pricks. What’s one more? You worry too much. Let’s think on it afterwards. I’m still good for an apology, if only for my actions.” He could see Thom begin to settle and he relaxed his arms, stuffing his hands in his pockets. “I came here to apologize about the other day. My temper got the best of me. I am sorry.”

“I was unprofessional as well.” Thom straightened up. “Drinks. After all this. My treat.”

“Deal. Now I best get back. It’s been a while since I cooked a meal, and I want to make sure I get it right before she gets home from work.” Cullen tipped his head to Thom as he walked from the room, the deputy giving him a faint smile as he left the building.

Pulling into the driveway he noticed something on the step. Locking his car, he went and picked it up. A small box with no return address sent to Kiera. Placing on the table in the front entrance he let it slip his mind as he began googling meal ideas for dinner. Picking out something he was certain she’d like, he wrote down the small list of ingredients he needed and went to the grocery store. It was quiet, and he took his time, picking up a few extra items including a dessert. After checking out, he looked at his watch, “she should be done soon.”

As he finished parking in the driveway, Kiera’s car came behind him. Waving he carried the armful of groceries into the house before she could try to help him. Dumping them off on the counter he began sorting and putting them away as she walked in the door, “there’s a package for you on the front area table.”

“Thanks!” Kiera yelled back, swiping the box from the table. As she opened it she noticed there was no return address, “I didn’t order anything, I wonder what this is.” Popping open the tab she discovered a well-worn leather journal, the smell of earth hit her nose. “Oh, this… it’s old.”

Cullen could smell the dirt and came out to meet her halfway in the living room. Seeing the book his eyes grew wide, “that’s…. Diana’s journal!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lengthy wait on this one. Writers block hit and I couldn't wrestle it down. I think I have a flow going so I'll be returning to weekly posts. Thanks!


	3. Bound in Time

Kiera held it out to him between two fingers, “it’s seen better days. Do you think Dorian can repair it?”

“He definitely can. May I?” Cullen didn’t want to seem over eager, but he’d been searching for that book for several hundred years. Now it was within his grasp. He could barely control the tremble in his hand as he took the book from her. Placing it back in the box carefully he smiled, “why don’t you relax? Have a nice hot shower, I want to treat you to dinner.” He could barely contain himself as he returned to the kitchen, his recipe laid out on the counter. His mind raced towards trying to contact Dorian, but he didn’t want his selfishness to ruin his planned evening.

Following the instructions on his recipe he finished just in time for Kiera to get out of the shower. Texting Dorian he stashed his phone back into his pocket. “Hey, dinner is ready. I… I really hope it turned out right.” Nervously he laughed as he set her plate on the table, pulling her chair out for her he waited for her to sit down. “I saw the bottle of wine in the fridge earlier, I hope it is one you enjoy not afford.” Pulling a fresh bottle out he popped the cork and filled her glass. “Enjoy.”

“What’s all this for?” Kiera had a smile stretched nearly to her ears as she picked up her fork to begin eating. “I thought with all the insanity in your life, this is the kind of thing you deserve.” Cullen placed his hand over hers and felt the warmth bloom across his chest. Even though Kiera housed the soul of his long lost and beloved Diana, Kiera was perfectly opposite of her. Meek, mild and quiet. He would never forget the selfless act she had committed to. Saving him. Jump in between the fight with Meredith, slicing at her shoulder and feeding him. It was faint, just a ghost of a scar where she’d ran the blade deep enough for him to be able to feed freely. He remembered being weak, feeling everything grow dark around him, then her voice and the warmth of her body against his.

“Magic. She can not only it wield but incredibly well, but it seems to respond to intense feelings. Her fears, hopes, and dreams.” Dorian had pulled him to the side after the battle, once she was safely resting. “We can’t leave her like this. If she were to experience a trauma or mental break she is powerful enough to level the entire town.”

“What are you suggesting, Dorian?” Cullen could still smell burnt flesh and iron, thick in the air about him. “Can we discuss this once I clean up? Everything I’m wearing is garbage.”

“I can’t right speak to you while you’re in the shower!” Dorian huffed. “This is critical, and it cannot wait. You must move into town. Take a job at the local hospital. She trusts you, and you’ll be able to keep a close eye on her. I’ll do what I can, teach her what I can, but her powers far supersede my own.”<

Cullen had taken his words into account, but it didn’t match the feeling he had that soared through him when he looked at her. Thinking on it now he wondered, how had she managed to get past Meredith to get to him. He had asked her, but she didn’t want to talk about it. Samson was gone, and likely out of reach by now. “Kiera…”

“This was amazing Cullen! You did a fantastic job, thank you.” Patting her tummy, she let out a long yawn. “Dorian is a slave driver! He had me rearrange two full bookcases using only my magic. Add to that an exceedly long lecture on blood magic, and force magic. I am so sorry hun,” she yawned again. “I hate to do this to you, but I’m beat. Early bed for me.” Getting up from her chair she walked over and placed a sweet kiss upon his forehead. “Don’t stay up too late. I’ll miss you.”

“I have to run a small errand, then I’ll be right to bed.” Cullen took her hand and pressed a firm kiss to her knuckles, earning him a soft gasp. “I promise.” Smiling as she nodded and turned her back, he let out a silence sigh. It was agony waiting the few moments for her to get into bed before leaving. As the bedroom door closed he shot across the room, the box tucked under his arm. Shutting the door behind him without a sound he got into his car. Driving through the quiet city street his mind was racing over what the book might contain. With the box firmly tucked up under his arm he rushed through the back doors of the library.

“Cullen, isn’t it a bit late to be…”

“I need this restored, it’s critical!” Half thrusting the box under Dorian’s nose he bit his bottom lip. Dorian gave him an odd look as he opened the book, “No…” with a swirl of lavender mist the book rose into the air. “It’s in… its whole, but it, it was in the ground. Buried. And I’d say, it’s only been dug up, no…” Dorian focused his magic continuing to talk through it as he worked. “It was dug up centuries ago, preserved. Now… its been delivered now. I don’t like this Cullen. I have a terrible feeling about this book.”

Worrying at his bottom lip Cullen folded his arms, “I know it’s not ideal but it just…”

“Shows up randomly, addressed to the girl that holds Diana’s soul? No, Cullen this is beyond that. We may have a problem.” Dorian redoubled his focus, softening the leather and restoring the pages. “There must be something within these pages. Something someone wants her to see. But I can’t even begin to think what that could be.”

“I’m a fast reader, I’ll go through it tonight, once you finish. Maybe you should make a copy and read it yourself. See if we can put our heads together and figure out who wants to upset Kiera.” Cullen took the book that moved towards him. He was too happy to even think about what Dorian said. After nearly nine hundred plus years he was getting the last vestiges of Diana back. Sitting with Dorian near the back of the library’s main floor they both began to read.

After an hour Dorian snapped the book shut, “well… that was… unnerving and incredible all in the same breath.”

Cullen on the other hand looked distraught, “now it makes sense….”

“What does?” Dorian stood and pressed the heels of his palms into the small of his back, letting a low pop out. “She… she slept with Blackwall…” Cullen felt his heart ache. Even after all these years it was a stinging blow.

“You accidentally slept with Lisette. If you read that part, she was extremely torn up about it. That’s what lead to her tryst with the burly lumberjack.” Dorian sighed, “it’s all water under a bridge. Diana is gone, the real original Blackwall too. I’m not sure there is anything in this book that would harm…”

“She wasn’t the target,” Cullen felt the prick at the edge of his eyes, hot tears threatened to fall. “I was.”

Kiera caught the familiar squeak of the floor boards in the living room and rolled over to check the time. Three am. Running her hand along the bed it felt cold, and empty. Getting up quietly as she could she tugged her house robe on and peeked out her bedroom door. She quickly stuffed her fist in her mouth to stifle the scream threatening to fill the silence. Standing in her living room was some strange creature. Its shape was male, shorter than Cullen by at least a head, and thinner. His bald head was white and almost shone in the moon’s rays as they filtered through her front curtain. Her mind began to race, he couldn’t be a vampire, they needed to be permitted in. He was corporeal but that didn’t sway her. Josephine was corporeal inside her store. Unsure of what to do she froze in place, until the front door opened.

“Who the….” Cullen’s eyes went wide, and Kiera’s instinct kicked in. She was at his side in what felt like a blink. It was then he caught the face of their intruder. “No way…”

“So nice to see you again Cullen. It’s been a life time.” His voice was twisted and seemed to be everywhere and coming from everything. It rang in her head and she had to focus past it. “I thought you’d be so, so happy to see me again.”

“Uldred…” Cullen’s hands were shaking and what little color he possessed instantly drained from his face. “How…”

“And ruin the surprise? So soon? Have I ever been so inclined to make things easy?” His laugh was sour and made her body shiver in disgust. “I’m not here don’t waste your energy little girl. Such raw power in one so young. Hmmm, yes, you’ll be delicious.” His hand flicked out and a swirl of smoke encircled her. It was warm and seemed to seep through her clothes, making her feel dirty. “STOP! You… I won’t let you do this!” Cullen reached for his hip, an old instinct reaching across time. Uldred laughed at his motion. “Once a Templar, always a Templar. But you are tainted. Hmm, yes, a bittersweet treat. Another swirl of smoke surrounded him. “My dearest children. I have tasted, and I like. But not now, not a for a bit. I have some things to tend to before I see you in person. Yes.” He seemed to be speak more to himself than them. “Enjoy the book, Templar? Knowing your precious wife betrayed you while roasting your own ‘incident’. Does your blood boil knowing this child houses the one you wish redemption from? I can give you…”

“Nothing. You will give us nothing.” Kiera cut him off, pressing herself in front of Cullen with her hands out. Magic was swelling upon her palms and Uldred’s eyes grew wide, before he snickered, “this is why she chose you. Such fire in your eyes. Good, I’ll enjoy extinguishing it.” With a snap of his fingers Uldred disappeared, only a pinch of Sulphur left where he stood.

Kiera let out a long breath and half collapsed backwards, Cullen quickly caught her. “Whoa!” Cullen picked her up and carried her back to her bedroom. “Easy,” his brow knit in tension as Kiera began to sweat heavily, her mouth moving, uttering things under her breath he couldn’t make out. “Ki…”

“No.” He recognized the voice, stepping back as Kiera’s eyes rolled back and she sat straight up in the bed. “I do not have much time, or energy love.”

“Love? You break me down over Lisette and you lay with Blackwall. Why… I don’t…”

“There isn’t time. What has been, has been. It cannot be undone. Right now, you are in terrible danger and so is she. Her power is awakening, and Uldred wants it. She is at risk and I cannot protect her. You need to find another. One who is but never became.”

“Diana, I don’t understand. Dorian might…”

“There is little time. Uldred knows where to find you and he isn’t far. When he strikes he will take you where you wish to never be. I am so sorry my love. I cannot be the one to save you this time. She can, but not alone. He must help. He who is alive and dead, who holds vengeance and…”

“Justice! Anders? But how? With the veil…”

“He will find you and you will know him. I have reached out to him and he knows your need. Dorian will fight, and Uldred will poison his mind. Don’t let Uldred win… I…” grunting Kiera’s body began to waver. “I am out of time. Remember, you must… find… Anders…” With a thump Kiera’s body lay slack upon the bed, her breathing shallow as she lay unmoving.

Cullen’s back hit the wall as he slowly slid to the floor. Anders. That was a name he hadn’t heard in several lifetimes and had hoped to never hear again. Pressing his face into his hands he felt exhausted. It was all too much. Coming far too fast. Rising he checked Kiera, she was fast asleep, and he wondered if she’d remember this in the morning. Helping ease her out of her robe, he carefully tucked her in before undressing and getting into the other side of the bed. They were safe for the moment but come morning he had a lot more work to do. “This time, Uldred, I’ll kill you myself.” Laying on his back he let his body fall into a light sleep, ready to spring into action if need be.


	4. Justice

“You’re messing with me,” Dorian threw his hands up in the air as he locked the front doors to the library and opened the passage. “He just appeared in your living room and probed you? With smoke?”

“It wasn’t smoke. It was like that thing you do with your magic but instead of purple it was grey, and pale.” Cullen shrugged his hands buried in his pockets as they descended into the labyrinth. Kiera was at work with Josephine. She was supposed to cover for her while she negotiated with the werewolf Duke today. “All I know is what we saw. Can you….”

“Find out what cursed thing we’re dealing with now. Yes, yes, we can. But that doesn’t help me sleep any better at night. I’ll need to work on protection runes with Kiera later. Have them installed as soon as possible.” Dorian groaned as he swirled his hands over a looming section of books. “Finding him might be easier than dealing with him, you got lucky Kiera was there for Meredith.”

“I know.” Cullen grumbled as several books began to stack up. “Can’t we just… Google it?” 

“You have got to be kidding me,” Dorian growled back. “Most of these books never touched any other mortals’ hands. Their knowledge has been trapped within these pages. I highly doubt any blogger has the answer.” Exaggerating a huff, he began tossing the books back towards Cullen. “These are a good place to start.” 

Kiera wiped down the same section of counter she had been polishing for the past several minutes. Her mind was fixed to the three large men that had walked in and gone straight to the back with Josephine. Something about them made her skin crawl, and she knew they weren’t there for a friendly chat. Trying to shake the image from her head she put the clothe away under the counter. It was another dull, boring, customer less day. Taking a box of chips from behind her she began restocking the store front display. The door bell rang out and she turned to put her usual warm smile on. “Welcome. If there’s anything you need let me know.” 

“Thank you,” the stranger smiled and went about selecting some snack items before bringing them to the counter. Kiera quickly began scanning them through all the while making small talk. The stranger was from out of town, passing through to enjoy their summer break and asked for the directions to the local library. Kiera pointed out several tourist locations, and a couple that she always recommended along with his main goal. With a smile and a friendly nod, the stranger paid for their items and quietly left the store. 

Kiera had written the customer off as just another tourist when the back doors flew open. “You had one in here, just now! I want it removed from this town. I demand it!” The largest male of the pack came storming out, glaring at Kiera. “You, who was just here? Where did they go? Answer me child!” Kiera felt a burning rage inside of her. “Excuse me?” She glared back at him, warmth tingling the air as she spoken. “You heard me girl, who was in here!” He continued, pressing his hands into the counter, causing it to squeal under his force. Kiera understood the threat and wasn’t taking it. She’d been through enough. Meredith, Cullen, and Samson. Never again. “Get out.” She snarled her eyes glowing a pure white as she lifted her hands, both palms glowing with blue flame.

“You wouldn’t dare.” His fangs began to sprout over his lips, and his eyes began to gloss over to a glowing ochre. “I would. Last warning. Leave.” Kiera’s palms turned up as the flames danced higher. “You will not demand anything of anyone. This is neutral ground,” Josephine’s voice was near shrill as she tried to wedge herself between the two, the counter the only thing separating them. “If you do this you declare war on all non-humans in this town. Do you think your clan will last long once a hunter catches your trail?”

Snarling the duke turned his anger towards his own kind, “we leave now. And…”

“And you will not return. Not request anything of Cullen or any other non-human.” Kiera bit in, not breaking eye contact. “Or I’ll be the one you’ll be dealing with.” 

Before the Duke could get another word in one of his advisors tugged him away, towards the exit. Josephine exhaled loudly as the group left the store. “That was, intense.”

“I… Did I over step?” Kiera rang the clothe in her hands as she worried about her lip, her whole body shaking. “No, child. I think you may have saved a few heads from rolling. That was the high Duke and his council. They’ll speak to the rest of the hierarchy. Perhaps his outburst and your power will temper them to still their hands. I’m sure Thom will be getting quite the earful.” Josephine chuckled as she waved her arm, the store returning to it’s normal calm, all signs of the group and her magic erased. “Take a break, go to the back and sit. Take whatever you want to eat and drink. You’ve earned a treat.” Josephine’s sweet smile and warm touch calmed Kiera and she quietly collected a couple items before heading to the back. 

Cullen grumbled sitting in his corner seat with a tumbler of sweet whiskey in his hand, “I don’t understand. All those years ago she wrung me through hell over Lysette. I was drunk, and the witch took advantage of me. How was that my fault? If anyone was to blame I’d stake my money of Rylen. Maker, I must have drunk half a barrel because of him.” Knocking back the remnants of the drink he held it out as Dorian quietly refilled it. “And all while she’s avoiding me and angry she’s off fucking Blackwall. The Maker damned lumberjack!” Taking in another mouth full he slumped back in his chair, tears edging at his eyes. “Why… why does it still hurt?” 

“Because you loved her. Because you feel as if your efforts weren’t enough. You’re questioning if you were enough.” Dorian sighed settling into his chair, sipping more slowly at his glass of wine. “Do you still love her?” 

“I… I don’t know. That’s… that’s terrible isn’t it. Two thousand years and I’m hung up over a pity fuck.” Draining his glass, he set it on the coffee table before running his hands down his face. “I… I can’t do this. I…”

“Oh, come now. This is a sad sight,” appearing in a mist of pure azure a tall blonde male snickered. “Never thought I’d see this bastard break down. The centuries have done wonders for your humanity.” Dusting himself off he snapped his fingers. “Ah, there much better.”

Dorian’s eye went wide, staring at the strange looking man. “How did you…”

“I can get past a lot of barriers. The Knight-Captain should know how good I was at getting out of cages.” Crossing his arms, he sighed, “ah but we haven’t met. Forgive my intrusion into your little sanctuary. Name’s Anders, or Justice, but he isn’t as loud as he once was.” 

Cullen took one look at him and grabbed the half full bottle of whiskey, “not drunk enough for this.” He mumbled as he put the bottle to his lips and drank greedily. Anders let out a hearty laugh, “good to see he learned how to relax. Now, if you don’t mind, I’d like to get this over with. Before he tries to punch me in the mouth.” Anders waved his hand out and an old gnarled staff appeared. “You’re being hunted, by a particularly powerful wraith. Do you know what this means?”

“I have a vague idea,” Dorian sighed swirling his wine. “Care to sit and fill us in? I have a very good vintage of wine here I’m willing to share.”

“I’ll except your hospitality, thank you.” Anders took a seat between the two men and smiled as he grasped the goblet. “The creature is a wraith, created at the moment of his death but unable to manifest until I’d say within the last couple hundred years. He feeds on negative emotions, stress, hurt, anger, what the Knight-Captain is drowning it. That was his work, and he’s feeding well tonight.”

Cullen growled, “I’m aware of the intentions but it isn’t so easy to ignore. I…”

“He played on your easiest pain. He’ll plunge a knife into your biggest fear, carver you up and eat you alive. By the end you’ll be the one to kill Kiera and he’ll absorb both the souls and become a God.” Anders shrugged his shoulders. “But if that doesn’t bother you, I guess I’m wasting my time here.”

“No!” Dorian half shrieked, startling Cullen from his drunken stupor, “how, how are we going to stop him? I thought wraiths aren’t corporeal and can’t be harmed.” 

“It’s not simple by any stretch but it’s doable. Normally you’d locate the remains, salt and torch them but those are long gone. He’s stowed enough energy not to need them.” Digging through a pouch hanging from his belt he smiled. “I know what you fear, and what you want, djinn. It permeates off you. His soul is out there, and in another. But Uldred will only bring you pain. You fear for yourself now.” Cullen and Dorian leaned in to see the small glowing jar held lightly between Ander’s finger and thumb. “This little jar is just enough, but you’re only going to get one shot at it.” Eyes met eyes as he continued, “this is the dangerous part. You have to fall.”

“Fall?” Cullen tried to wrap his addled brain around what Anders was saying. “You speak in riddle; plain words would be nice.”

“Nice? From you? Fine, for a friend.” Anders rolled his eyes and placed the bottle into a silk pouch. “You will need to let Uldred capture you in the realm of nightmares. Or the Fade if you prefer. Once inside you’ll need to overcome yourself to find his roots. Where he feeds from your pain, fear, and anger. A single drop from this jar will make him solid, disconnect him from the magic that ties him to life and death. Then, and only then can he be harmed.” Passing the sack to Dorian he began to dig again. “Once he is touchable, silver and only pure silver will harm him. Offensive magics like fire are best if you have someone who can use it. Be careful however, he’ll try to drain their force first to limit their damage. Remember the old rule: take out the mage first.” Bitterly chuckling he handed Dorian a bar of silver. “I hope you have someone who can smith. I’m good, not that good.” Standing he stretched once before snapping his fingers, “one last thing. Take this, it’s dangerous to go about the unknown.” A book materialized and plopped into Dorian’s lap. “Remember what I said, someone must fall in order to trap him. When they wake you’ll need to find the wraith in his lair. That book gives all the details on their kind, tricks and magics. Read it. Learn every word by heart. They’ll save your life. Now, if that’s all, I’ve got places to be.”

“Wait!” Dorian jumped to his feet, nearly in a blind panic. “He’s… how?”

“Poor thing,” Ander’s face dropped. “I know what it is to be denied love, to have it so close and wrenched from your fingertips. You are focusing too hard on the Qunari. They no longer exist but the essence, the soul of who he was still does. Search for that feeling, and the thread will lead you to him. Just don’t be too surprised when you finally meet him.” Leaning to the side he glared at Cullen, “lovely seeing you again. Knight-Captain.”

“Two thousand years and you still hurl insults like a child.” Snorting he rose, slightly unstable upon his feet. “I did the best I could. One man against the entire world. What did you want me to do? Throw myself on her blade? My blood, my death would have solved nothing. I stood by Hawke after you blew up the damn Chantry. I didn’t hunt you down. I didn’t murder mages in your name. I helped. If you wish to carry that bitterness within you for another two thousand years, do so. But hear this first; nothing mattered. There are no more elves, dwarfs, Qunari. We are all that is left of a history butchered to please video gamers.” Laughing bitterly, he waved a hand at him, “you taunt at pains long forgotten like a child.”

Clapping slowly Anders smiled, “finally! Does it feel better, having finally said it to my face. A weight lifted from those sad shoulders? Maker I was wondering how long you’ve wanted to say that. Bravo!” Sighing Anders looked back to Dorian, “that’s been brewing for two thousand years and it’s only justice for him to let it out. Now, if you have need of me, use this.” Handing Dorian a ring he grinned, “it used to be made of pure lyrium. Straight toxic to anyone who wore it, but now, it’s just a strange metal. One that if you tap three times, will send me a little message. Like ringing a bell.”

Dorian stood with the strange item in his hand, it vibrated against his skin and felt cold. “Thank you. I think.”

“Get him dried out. He’s going to need his head screwed on tight. If I’m a betting man, Uldred is going to go straight to Kinloch Hold. Buckle up Commander, things are about to get hard. He might want another bottle.” Anders smirked before he began twirling his staff, the azure mist hovered about his knees. “Read that book. Your life depends on it.” Tapping his staff on the ground the smoke enveloped him, a second tap forced a tight wind and a third tap caused everything to disappear.

Holding the book tightly in his hands Dorian turned to see Cullen slump back into the chair, head in his hands, “Kinloch Hold…”


	5. Old Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW/ Alcohol triggers/ blood/ blood drinking/ combat/ close quarters combat.

Dorian waved his hand out and the bottle of whiskey disappeared, “that’s enough for you. We’ve got some work to do.”

“Work.” Cullen’s shoulders began to shake as he shook his head. “You… you don’t know what this mean. What I have to…”

“What’s going on?” Kiera’s voice was pitched as she walked into the room, “Cullen…” looking over at Dorian she was keenly aware of the awkward silence since her arrival. “What’s going on? What does he have to do?”

“It’s…” Cullen choked the words down trying to regain control of himself. “Dorian, could you fill her in. I need a moment.” Walking around the corner towards the spare bedroom, he disappeared without another word. Kiera plopped down into the chair he was in, “Dorian, what happened? It’s been a horribly strange day.” 

Dorian sank into the chair beside her and in a hushed whisper began going over everything that occurred. Meeting Anders and the book, as well as all the information he knew so far about Uldred. Once he was through Kiera told him about her day. Dorian paused when Kiera mentioned the Duke’s threat and her reaction. “You… you summoned blue flames. Blue flames?”

“Yes. They were warm but different from the fire I learned. I… I don’t know why I did that or how.” Shrugging she yawned. “I can’t believe how tired I am. It makes no sense, I didn’t do much.”

“Veil fire, my dear, was thought to be dead. You not only summoned it, but you bathed in it. That… that is incredible.” Dorian flicked his hand and the empty glass in his hand became a steaming mug of fresh coffee. “Here, it’s still early enough for coffee.” 

Kiera held the mug in her hands, letting the heat roll over her palms and soothe her. “I should go see if he’s alright.” Before she could rise Dorian grabbed her arm. “Wait. There’s something you need to know.” Dorian pulled out the copy of Diana’s diary and flipped it through to the entry he read. “You need to read this. Then, you need to read his.” Dorian mumbled some words under his breath as Kiera began reading through the pages. Using his magic, he collected Cullen’s diary and had it materialize in his hands. Flipping through he was ready to hand it to her once she finished.

“I… He read this?” Kiera looked up at Dorian as he nodded and handed her the other book. “Yes, he did, and we now know it was because of Uldred. You need to read this to know about Uldred and his connection to Cullen.” Carefully laying the book in her lap he nodded, “I’ll fix you something to eat while you read. Someone needs to take care of you.” Winking he patted her on the shoulder as he left her alone to the words upon the page. 

Flipping open the book she began to read. Each word stung deeper than the next. It was his words, Kinloch Hold, and all the horrors he suffered. The pain, torture and mental abuse that Uldred unleashed upon him. Forcing him to the see his boyish crush, twisted by a desire demon, trying to manipulate him. Trying to erase him. Tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she read till she couldn’t handle it anymore. Slamming the book shut she buried her face in her hands. 

“Hey,” Dorian came around and wrapped her tightly in his arms. “I’m so sorry. I… I didn’t think it would…”

“I’m alright. I’m fine. I… I just need a moment.” Wiping at her eyes she sucked in a deep breath. “I need to go to him. I need to see him.”

“He hasn’t come out of the training room. Knowing him, he’s taking his frustrations out on the dummies. Be careful. They aren’t stationary dummies and are as dangerous as a regular warrior.” Dorian sighed, “I’ll make dinner. I’m sure you’ll be hungry once you’ve had a few words.”

“Thank you.” Kiera gave him a squeeze before she made the brisk walk towards the training room. Cracking the door open she was stunned by what she saw. Cullen was standing in the middle of a training yard, midday, sweat clinging to his bare chest as he slammed his tower shield into another dummy. With one fluid motion he brought his sword up and sliced the head clean off it. At his feet lay the straw and burlap remains of over a dozen similar standards. His breath hung heavy in the cold air. Looking about her a sense of familiarity filled her. “Skyhold.” She uttered, clutching her arms about herself in a vain attempt to keep warm. 

“Kiera.” Cullen panted as he looked up, “it’s not safe in here. You should leave before the next round begins.” Sheathing his sword, he stuck his shield into the ground. Mumbling a word, the world seemed to pause. “I’m sorry. I’m being unkind. Please…”

“It’s fine.” Weakly smiling she took a few steps towards him, careful not to trip over any of the broken dummies. “I read the book. Well books. Can we, can we talk? Please.” 

“I want to hit things. If you want to talk, I’ll speak while I train. If you don’t mind.” His voice was gruff as he picked his shield back up and drew his sword. “I don’t know how to fight with those. The most experience I have in hand to hand was some judo when I was a young girl.”

“Judo?” Cullen smirked. “Grappling is usefully when you’re in tight. Takes away an opponent’s reach and weapon. Excellent. Also, one of the harder techniques to master. Do you remember much of it?”

“A fair bit. It’s all muscle memory and I was told it’ll never leave you.” Kiera could see the twinge in his eyes, curiosity and playfulness. “Did you want to learn?” 

“I think we could, if you can talk and move.” Cullen placed his sword and shield up. Clapping his hands twice the room began to shift and change. Soon it was a boxing type ring with a punching bag and free weights scattered about. Kiera looked about, in awe of the magic used to make such a shift, and knowing it was Dorian who made it so. “I… I’m not really dressed for…”

“There.” Cullen pointed to a set of lockers. “Just tell it what you need, and it’ll do the rest.” He was busy wiping his chest down with a towel, before grabbing a bottle of water. Kiera paced over and nervously touched the door. “What do you need?” Dorian’s voice was soft and muted, almost robotic as the locker began to glow. “I’ll need compression capris, a compression tank top, high impact sports bra and a hair tie. Please.” Awkwardly standing by she was surprised by how quickly the locker opened, a pile of clothes matching her request laid out inside. 

Taking the clothes, she looked over her shoulder, “I won’t look. Change and meet me in the arena when you’re ready.” Cullen smirked before entering the makeshift ring. Kiera quickly changed and braided her hair back as best she could. Walking towards the ring she caught sight of Cullen stretching. In all the chaos she could never get over how focused he was. He took everything seriously, and even though this was a light training session she knew he was going to push her hard. “You planning on going shirtless?” She tried to sound more professional instead of feeling like the teenage school girl ogling the high school jock. “Don’t need a shirt. Can’t guarantee your opponent will have one on. Well in my situation. I have yet to fight a topless woman.” Snorting at his own joke he rolled his neck. “Warm up if you wish. I don’t want you to get injured in this.”

Kiera ran through a short warm up, same as her Sensei would always put together every class. When she was ready she entered the ring. “Alright. How did you want to…” Cullen pounced on her before she could finish, and long thought forgotten memories kicked in. When his arms went around her she reacted, gripping him best she could on his wrist. Shooting her hips in deep between his legs she yelled loudly and hurled him over her. Landing half on top of him she went to apologize when he moved. Instinct set in and she whirled about him. He had size and strength, but she had flexibility and technique. 

Countering him several times, she was grunting out every effort to overcome his power. Having fought in tournaments before she knew a minute of ground fighting could feel like an hour. She wasn’t as adept as she once was and no where near in as good of condition as Cullen. Her skill degraded quickly as she struggled to get around him. “Dirty tactics won’t win against me, but I do appreciate the effort.” He gritted out as he caught hold of her and flipped her about. Pinning her beneath him he wore a smug grin. “I’m not done yet.” Kiera bit down on her bottom lip as she tried to apply a choke hold from the bottom. Leaning up she was chest to chest with him, her heart hammering in her chest, adrenaline coursing through her veins. 

“I have you.” Cullen gloated, his face just a couple inches away from hers. There was something all together intoxicating about how he purred the words out. His hands tight about her wrist, easily tugging them free from his neck. Pressing herself up against him harder she could feel his heart beat, matching her war drum rhythm. Heat began to pool low and she reacted. Capturing his lips in a searing kiss she let him pin her hands above her head, as they both eased back onto the mats. 

Moaning loudly against him she rocked her hips best she could, grazing against him. He released her wrists to help brace himself and she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck, anchoring him best she could to herself. Fire felt like it was pouring through her veins as she deepened the kiss. Wrapping her legs around him she raked her fingernails through his hair, hearing him groan, low and deep in his chest. He returned her furor ten-fold. Pressing himself against her, grinding down, letting her know he wanted her. 

Air. She had to come up for air. Gasping and panting, she was losing herself in him as he continued to kiss her jaw, down her neck and over to her collarbone. “Cullen, please. I want you.” 

“I know.” He traced his tongue over her shoulder before lightly nipping at the exposed skin. Kiera tried to focus. Dorian had taught her a spell to strip clothes off quickly, something amusing to break up the monotony of her training. Giggling she began to recite the words, all while Cullen’s lips greedily teased at her neck. Slowly, inch by inch, her clothes slipped away, Cullen’s mouth, tongue and teeth following. “Interesting trick,” he mouthed against her breast, feeling her gasp as his lips edged around her nipple. Muttering again she passed her fingertips over his shoulder. Soon his shorts were gone as well, shivering under his touch she tugged his hair, bringing his face back to hers. “Make love to me. Now. Here.” Kissing him again she didn’t let him answer. 

His answer was an easy one to understand as he teased her entrance with himself. Slicking himself before carefully entering her, open mouth groaning as he felt her stretch over him. “Fuck.” He murmured as she bit his lower lip. Sweat, sex and adrenaline ran high dragging him into a stupor. Snapping his hips, her cry made him hungry for more. Her fingernails scratched over his back and he felt the primal urges grow. 

With her eyes closed, lost in the sensation, she didn’t see the change take over him. See his fangs begin to sprout over his lip, and his eyes begin to softly glow. “Cullen,” she arched her back, feeling him lean back upon his heels. That utterance of his name helped anchor him, pull him from the darkness inside. Licking his thumb, he toyed with her pearl, matching his steady rhythm. Soon, too soon she was pulsing around him and he didn’t want it to end. 

“Cu… Cullen.” She could barely utter his name as he leaned in against her, burying his face in the crook of her neck. Riding out her wave, as he chased his own. “Bite me.” Kiera didn’t know why she said it, just that at that moment she wanted it. Needed it. “I… I shouldn’t.” Cullen gasped, even though the urge was growing stronger. He hadn’t fed all day and since working himself up he was craving it. With his face buried in her neck he could smell her, sweet and perfect. “Ki…” His words died on his lips when he felt her teeth sink into his shoulder. It was pain and pleasure in a perfect violent mix that spurned him to thrust harder. Her sudden cry released her grip and she finally caught sight of him. His eyes were wild, glowing and his fangs peeked out from his upper lip as he growled and snapped his hips into her. “Yes,” she groaned out, feeling her edge rushing towards her.

He lost himself. Her loud responses, urging him for more, tugging her hair away from her neck and exposing the pink scar left from the blade. Running his tongue over his upper lip his eyes locked on that scar. He’d said it before, “blood has no taste to me.” But he was wrong. She was sweet and satisfied him in ways he’d never experienced in his entire existence and his will power was fading fast. Pressing an open mouth kiss to the edge of the scar he ran the tip of his tongue over it. Feeling the subtle edge, her voice still urging him to do it. Tentatively he pressed his teeth against it, gauging the suppleness of her skin, the plump pulse of blood flowing underneath. Gasping deeply, she felt his teeth puncture her skin. It wasn’t painful, like she imagined it would be. Instead it was euphoric, a high that sent her careening over the edge and clouding everything. 

As her blood touched his tongue he felt her clench against him. Something stirred inside of him, tightening the coil in his belly till he was sure he was going to break. “Cullen!” She cried out again, another wave washing over her, threatening to drown her. “You’re too much… I can’t…” Another squeezed him tighter. Lathing his tongue over the wound it sealed quickly, just in time for another wave to sweep over her. Licking his lips, he lost the last of his sense as she arched up against him, tears staining the edges of her eyes. 

Collapsing half on top of her, his heart felt like it was set to fly out of his chest. With the last bit of his strength he rolled to the side, avoiding crushing her with his weight. Throwing his arm over his face he felt confused. What had just happened? He could still taste her on his tongue and the fresh blood was pumping through him. Easing the aches and bruises, forcing his brain to wake. Which also meant he needed to process what happened. “Kiera…” He could hear her still panting, heat radiating off her in waves. “I… you need to eat or have something to drink.” Sitting up quickly he turned to see her. She was beautiful, her hair a mess, half fallen from her French braid. Her skin seemed to glow, and he had to stop to touch her, to know she was real. Running his fingers up her thigh she purred, “I need some time to recover before we can do that again.” Sucking her bottom lip into her mouth she smiled. “I’m alright, just tired.” 

“Please don’t get up too quickly. I… I tried not to…” His eyes darted about the room looking for something to cover her with. “I… uh…”

“Let me.” She ran her hand down her body, uttering under her breath. Once again her work out clothes returned. Pointing her finger at him she continued the chant, returning his attire to him. “There.” Smiling she threw her arms over her head. “Cullen, I… I…” before she could get the words out she slipped into unconsciousness. 

He panicked. Rushing from the room he called to Dorian, “help, I… I please!” 

Dorian quickly rose from his seat, placing the book on the table as he went. Racing to the back room he caught sight of Kiera on the mats, “Cullen what…” closing in on her, he found his answer. “How much? How much did you take from her? Damnit Cullen what happened?!” 

Wringing his hands, he began to walk Dorian through what happened as the djinn moved her to the living area. Once out there he checked her over. She was alive, just resting. Letting out a long breath Dorian rubbed at the space between his eyes, “when she wakes she’ll need food and drink. Then you two will need to talk. In length! If she is to allow you this, then you two need to work it out. Responsibly.”

Cullen hung his head, “I know, I know. This wasn’t planned, we just, it happened.” Sinking into the chair next to where Kiera was laying he looked up at Dorian. “I… I love her.”


	6. Prepare for War

Dorian flipped the last page of the book, having read it cover to cover three times now. “Alright, I have a good understanding of this thing. Here, you need to memorize as much as you can.” Handing it to Cullen he rose and stretched. Crossing the short gap, he checked on Kiera again before pacing off into the kitchen. “If what Anders said was accurate we need to decide who will have the better chance to break Uldred’s roots.”

“I’ll do it,” Cullen gritted his teeth. “This nightmare has plagued me for centuries, it’s time I laid it to rest and faced it.” Running his hand down the spine of the book he slowly cracked it open and began to read. After speaking with Dorian there wasn’t much else to do. He needed to have a long talk with Kiera. Needed to figure out what was happening to him. Focusing on the letters on the page he committed as much to memory as he could. Once he was done he took the silver bar. “Thom might know a smith who can working with this and craft something. Or at least point me in a good direction. Would… would you tend to Kiera?”

“Of course. Without that blade it doesn’t matter much about your future. Go.” Waving his hand Dorian began to work in the kitchen. 

Cullen stuck his hands in his pocket and walked casually over to the police station. Passing the deputy easily he took the seat across from Thom, “I need your help. Do you know…”

“The Duke’s council has decided to remove him as head of the family. Something about a strange witch summoning blue flames convincing them he was a risk to their pack.” Thom arched his eyebrow as he crossed his arms. “Looks like you owe Kiera. Now, what did you need from me?”

Placing the block of silver on Thom’s desk, Cullen nodded towards it. “I need a knife or blade crafted from that bar and I need it fast. I can work with armor but not blades. Do you know someone who can do it? Less questions asked the better.” 

Thom picked it up and turned it over a few times. “Wraith. I’m not shabby with my beasts. I know a man who can hammer out a blade for you. But I suggest sending Dorian. In fact, send Dorian, no suggestion just do it.” Taking out a pen and paper he scribbled an address and a name down. “Be sure to tell him Blackwall sent him.” With a wide grin upon his face he slid the silver ingot and paper toward Cullen. “Now if there’s nothing else I have some paperwork to tend to. With the Duke taken care of I can return to local work.”

Cullen paused. It had been easier than he thought it would be, but the thought of Diana and Blackwall came back in a flash with the mention of that name. “I know about you and Diana…” Cullen didn’t take his eyes off the ingot. “It’s been a few lifetimes for you and she’s not even here in her original form. I… I don’t know what to say but I know I need to say something…”

“There’s nothing to say mate.” Thom exhaled long and loud. “It was once. And only once, and I’ve carried that guilt for all these lifetimes. I’m sorry. I never meant to cause you harm and I should have never interfered. It all happened so fast. She was so bright and beautiful. It hurt to see her so broken. It doesn’t excuse it but know I didn’t do it intending to harm you. No matter what our relationship was.” 

Hanging his head Cullen felt a weight come free from his shoulders. “It still hurts, all these years later. Thank you for being honest with me. For understanding a fool’s pain.” Extending his hand, he waited for Thom to take it. “Just like before, let’s start this over.”

“Third times the charm.” Thom smiled back, “now get out. You’ve got to get a move on. I’ll bet your wraith won’t wait for you to make nice with all your old mates. Hurry on and get that blade done.” 

Leaving the office, he went straight back to the library and handed everything over to Dorian. “Thom said you need to go. Let them know Blackwall sent you. I should stay behind and take care of Kiera. She’s my responsibility.” Going over to her he brushed some of her hair from her face. Anything Dorian said filtered out as he knelt beside her, seeing her breathing even and strong. He caught the lock click as Dorian left. “Kiera, I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m sorry. I… I shouldn’t have put you in the middle of this. I shouldn’t have let my urges take my head away. Please, wake up and let me take care of you. Let me make this right.” Holding her hand in his, he was glad for the warmth. Running his thumb tenderly over her knuckles he caught the soft murmur from her lips. “Kiera…”

“Shhh.” She sighed out as her eyes slowly opened. “I’m so thirsty.” While Cullen rushed to the fridge to get her a bottle of water, she wiggled herself into a half sit. Watching him fumble with the handle as he worried about, she let out a weak chuckle. “Easy. You don’t need to make a mess for me.” Rubbing at her eyes she yawned. “Hey take it easy!” Cullen swapped the bottle of water to a bottle of orange juice. 

Tugging the blanket Cullen had laid over her early onto her lap she tried to curl up into a comfortable position. Taking the open bottle from his hand she smiled, “I feel so hungry, it’s strange.” Sipping away at the orange juice she sighed, “how long did I sleep for?” 

“Nearly half the day,” Cullen’s eye brow furrowed up, worry clear upon his face. “I… I’m so sorry.” He reached over and cupped her jaw tenderly in his palm. “I… we should have talked about this. I owed you better than this.” 

“We should have talked, I agree but I just… it’s strange. I’m strange.” Chuckling she toyed with the bottle. “While we were… well it was like I could read your mind, feel your thoughts. You were starving and there was a primal need. It was so strong, like it was my own thoughts.” Looking up she caught the stunned look on Cullen’s face. “I… it was really good.” Her cheeks flushed bright red as she tried to hide the smirk behind her drink. Cullen himself flushed as red, “I… um… wow.” Running his hand through his hair he tried to calm his thought and figure out what had happened. “Can you… can you feel anything now?” 

Closing her eyes, she tried to feel out like Dorian had taught her for magic. “I feel… pain, uncertainty, fear and… warmth.” Groaning loudly, she dropped the orange juice, causing it to hit the floor and splash everywhere. Grabbing at her head she felt a sharp stabbing pain ripple through her. Cullen acted instantly, taking her into his arms, “breathe with me. Focus on the pain, feel for it, let it fill your mind. Tell me what you see.” Weakly screaming she took in a sharp breath, “lighting and fog. Blood on the floor. Roots deep in a tower.” Her eyes rolled back, and Diana’s voice came out. “Uldred is near, but he requires some time. Anders has tried to delay him, give you more room to work with. Less than four days. This child needs more time to control her powers. They’re growing rapidly. I can tap into them, fuel it to lend aid where I can, but she needs guidance. Anders will be here in a day to teach her. There is no other way.” Kiera’s eye rolled back, and she returned to herself. “Cullen… the pain is gone.” 

“Your nose is bleeding.” Cullen quickly retrieved a tissue for her, “don’t tilt your head back. Pinch the bridge of your nose, not too hard.” Helping her, his mind began to process everything he’s heard and seen. It was a lot of information to push through. 

“Where’s Dorian? Isn’t it getting late?” Kiera tried to get up, only to have Cullen half push her back down. “I’m alright, just, tired.”

“You need to eat, you’ve lost…” gritting his teeth he sighed, “I took too much and gave too little.” Tucking her back, being sure to keep her covered with the blanket. “Let me take care of you.”

“I could use a shower,” Kiera smiled pulling the blanket back. “I can handle a shower, unless you feel like joining me.” Getting to her feet she was a bit wobbly. Turning to head to the spare room, she braced herself using the wall. Yawning again she didn’t bother to look back as she pushed through the door. Quietly she went about searching for something to wear and a towel. Opening the door to the bathroom, she felt a hand upon the small of her back. “Cul…”

“I want to make sure you’re alright.” He pressed a soft kiss to her cheek. Tenderly he helped strip her down and turned the water of for her. Checking to make sure it wasn’t too hot he helped her inside. “Join me.” She held her hand out to him, waiting with a pleading face. “Alright.” 

Dorian had driven for what felt like forever, following the instructions on his phone to get to the name on the card. “Classius Wares.” Grumbling under his breath the whole drive he looked down at the clock. It’d taken him an hour to get out of town and towards the shop’s location in the next town over. Pulling into the parking lot he double checked. They were open, but the parking lot said otherwise. Huffing he pocketed the ingot and locked his car before heading to the door. Pushing the handle, he was greeted by a thin blonde, “can I help you sir?”

“I was told to come here with my issue. Blackwall sent me and…”

“Oh, one moment!” She quickly darted from behind the counter into the back room, leaving Dorian stunned. Continuing his frustrated mumbles, he paced the front shop, looking at all the examples of their crafts. Sitting on racks, high up were swords, axes, and shields of different cultures and eras. Dorian marveled at the intricate work that went into each piece. Someone clearly had a talent and a passion for forging these blades. Even the hilts seemed to hold a silent story. “Like what you see?” A thick voice snapped Dorian from his thoughts. It was familiar. Spinning on his heel he blinked several times. Standing before him was a mountain of a man, easily over six and a half feet tall, with shoulders that could pass as padding on a linebacker. “Uh… um,” Dorian fumbled with his words as he gazed up and down the man. Stopping at his eyes. Pales moon grey eyes that seemed almost otherworldly against the richness of his dark skin. Cracking a smile, the man motioned to a massive battle axe, “that one is my favorite. It speaks to me, but I can’t seem to figure out why.” Chuckling he clapped his hands, “my apologizes. Name’s Freddy, but most people call me Bull.” 

Dorian’s eyes stung, and his heart swelled, “I… I’m Dorian. I… I need some work done, with silver. Can you… can you work with silver.” He was trying to keep his head above water. After all this time he’d found the man who held Bull’s soul, but it was all too much. Tugging the ingot from his breast pocket his hand was trembling. 

“Silver. Interesting choice for a blade. Seeing Blackwall sent you, it must be something urgent and uh, special.” Taking a step forward to close the distance he reached out for the ingot. Brushing fingers with Dorian sent shocks through his body. “I… I know you.” With the utmost care, Bull’s calloused hands wrapped around Dorian’s. “Ka…Kadan? It… it comes to my mind when I…”

“Amatus,” Dorian’s voice broke and the tear he’d been struggling to hold back slipped down his cheek. “I… is there somewhere we can speak, in private. This… this is going to take a bit to explain.” Wiping at his cheek he followed Freddy, hands clasped together.


	7. Nightmares

“Is that everything tonight chief?” The young pock faced deputy wiped at his brow, dumping a stack of casefiles on Thom’s desk. “Yes, get home to your family. I’ll see you here in the morning.” Nodding to acknowledge the boy’s salute Thom waited for him to leave his office before he unbuttoned his shirt. Removing his hat and tie, he sat back with a deep breath. Since speaking with Cullen he felt a wave of weight lift off him, but he also was concerned. Wraiths were no small business. Closing his eyes tight he tried to feel the air about him, sort through the common smells of the city, its people and their usual dealings. There was a tension on the air but not close enough for him to get a handle on. 

Cursing under his breath he checked his phone. Several messages from the local pack, nothing new or interesting. Save for one. There was a new leader, a new Duke and he wished to meet with Thom by the next full moon. A ceremony that he was more than familiar with. Sighing he sent his usual reply and set about locking up for the evening. Stepping into the night, it was quiet, same as it always was. Yet, there was an undertone, an edge he couldn’t quite put his finger on. Airing on caution he decided it would be best to stop in and check on everyone at the library. 

Kiera smiled wide, having finished her meal, “thank you, again. You didn’t have to.”

“I did, and I always will.” Returning her smile, he began washing the few pots and pans he’d used. “Dorian should have been back by now…” Cullen’s brow scrunched tight as he dug about in the soapy water. “I don’t like how long it’s taking. Thom said…”

“I said he needed to go see the man,” Thom chuckled taking two steps at a time down into the inner workings of the library sanctum. “He’ll be a bit.”

“Why?” Kiera perked up, waving Thom to come sit with them. “Dorian has been trying for years. Using all kinds of divining magics to find Bull’s soul. He told me about it after the whole incident, and he explained you hold Diana’s soul.” He gave her a subtle nod before continuing. “So, I did a little research, put out a few calls. Turns out there is a guy that matches that type working in a weapons shop. One of those replicate places, except he makes them genuine. No fakes. Perfect for what you need. Kinda like the cosmos decided to drop that into your lap.” Thom rolled his neck, reveling in the sharp pop as the air escaped from between his vertebra. “Any luck in…. Kiera? What happened to your shoulder?” Thom’s eyes caught the faint pink of teeth marks nestled by the silvery scar. “Cullen.” Turning he caught the tips of Cullen’s ears as they reddened. “Will someone explain?”

Kiera reached out and took Thom’s hand. “It’s alright, it’s not what you think. I’m still me.” Squeezing his hand, she shook her head, “just leave it. I’m a big girl and I can…”

“Let a vampire mark you? I don’t think you know what you’re getting yourself into. Fresh blood messes with their minds, they lose control and they always end up draining their herd.” Shooting Cullen, a glare he huffed. “Has he explained…”

“We talked. We have an understanding. I don’t need to feed for a few days now. Things are fine.” Cullen tried to keep himself under control, rationalizing that at least Thom cared about her. “I’m currently more concerned about Dorian. It’s not like him to be away for so long and he would have messaged me by now.” 

“Hello,” Dorian’s voice rang out around them, disembodied and booming. “Sorry, would have text but my phone died. It’s charging. Anyways, Freddy is working on the blade now. We… we have a lot to talk about and catch up on. I’ll be back in town tomorrow afternoon with it. I don’t sense him yet, but if he’s near we’ll need to find where he’s working out of. Read the book, come up with ideas. I’m tired. Blah, blah, miss you all, smooches, bye.” 

“Well… that was interesting.” Kiera let out a nervous giggle as she looked over the men. “Thom, have you eaten?” Thom gave Cullen a wicked smirk before he opened his mouth, “I could go for a bite.”

“Hey!” Cullen growled as Kiera let out a chorus of giggles. “No offence mate, but I’m not interested in being the third wheel here. So, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll see myself out.” Giving one final tip of his head, he rose from his seat and made his way towards the stairs. “Oh, one final thing. If you’re looking for the wraith’s lair you best do it during daylight hours. And I would request to come along. I’ve got a nose for these things.” Tapping his nose, he smiled and dipped around the corner. 

Kiera shrugged and went to snuggle up in her favorite corner seat. Peeking over the book Anders left behind she caught Cullen opening a bottle of wine before he joined her. “I’ve read this a hundred times now, I think.” She sighed placing it back down on the table. “I’m scared. One of us will need to enter his trap and struggle through our greatest nightmares. I don’t know if I’m strong enough.” Worrying at her lower lip she patted the spot beside her on the couch. “We should probably get some sleep soon, but I’d feel better if we stay here tonight.” 

“We can do that,” Cullen passed her a glass of wine and settled in beside her. Sitting in silence for several moments she shivered. “What’s wrong love?” Cullen wrapped an arm around her, tugging the lap blanket up. “I can’t shake the feeling we’re being watched. It’s unnerving.”

“Let’s call it a night. You need rest.” Cullen adjusted his position, taking her wine glass he led her to the back room. “Come on, you look exhausted.” 

Her cellphone alarm woke her, the soft sound of music began to build in volume until she rose and crossed the room to shut it off. Stretching she looked to see the bed empty. He’d spent half the night tossing and turning, uttering odd phrases in the old words. She’d recognized some of as the Chant of Light. Other words that made her stomach flip, ‘demon’, ‘wearing her face,’ and ‘tempt me.’ Dressing she quietly slipped into the main sitting area. Seeing it bare she caught sight of Cullen’s journal sitting on the counter. Not seeing him anywhere in sight she made herself a couple slices of toast and a coffee. Swiping the book, she nestled into her chair and began to read. 

Dorian rolled over, the small love seat he’d curled into was uncomfortable, but it was a place to rest his head. Freddy wanted him to stay but Dorian wanted things to be slow. Parts of Bull had awakened, threatening to override Freddy, and Dorian didn’t want that. “I made you a coffee. You looked like a black with two sugars kind of guy.” Freddy smiled sheepishly, a barely visible tint kissing his cheeks. “I ordered breakfast too. You aren’t vegan, are you?”

“No,” Dorian chuckled warmly as he excepted the coffee. Blowing at the steam he took a careful sip. “It’s perfect, thank you Amatus.” It had slipped out before he could think. Freddy’s voice was identical to Bull’s, even his mannerisms. Sighing heavily, he apologized, only to feel the couch shift and an arm drape over his shoulder. “Hey, this whole thing is kinda strange on me too, but there’s something about you that’s different. Different in a good way.” Squeezing him Freddy got up and paced to the back, where he’d been working earlier in the night. “It’s well into the late morning, by the way. Your phone is charged over there.” 

Dorian set his coffee cup down and waited for Freddy to disappear into the back. Unplugging his phone, he was frantic to try to get it to turn on. “Kaffas, technology!” Mumbling under his breath he looked over his shoulder towards the back area. Freddy was still back there working away, the sound of metal on metal banging away filled the air. As the phone sparked to life, Dorian jumped at the change in sound. Something grinding at a high speed. Taking in a deep breath he shook his head and began to text Cullen. 

Cullen was out, hunting. It had been too long since he used his nose to ferret things out, pushing those on the street he could for information. Nothing. Interrogation wasn’t his strongest point, intimidation was. Using that here and now wasn’t going to work the way he wanted, and he was wise enough to know when he was licked. Grumbling under his breath he stuffed his hands into his pocket and pulled out his phone. Dorian had sent him several long-winded texts. One informing him he’d found Bull, followed by a string of emojis that Cullen was still trying to figure out. ‘For an advanced civilization they want to revert to some hieroglyph garbage.’ He thought while heading towards the police station. Still thinking back on Dorian’s news he hoped that this Freddy character could finish up the blade by midafternoon and Dorian could keep his mind focused on the task at hand. 

“Mr. Rutherford is there something I can help you with today?” Thom greeted him by the door, his arms folded tightly against his chest. ‘Lumberjack,’ Cullen mused as he put on the best smile he could, “I was wondering if I could borrow some of your time. I’m looking for someone and I hear you’re the best tracker in town.” Selecting each word carefully he held his smile as he watched Thom come around the main door counter. “I can spare an hour or two, but then I have more pressing matters to attend to.” 

Kiera sat sniffling with a half box of tissues beside her, Cullen’s journal in her shaking hand. Dabbing at her eyes again she flipped the page, absorbed in his words, hearing each one in his baritone voice perfectly within her mind’s eye. “Never could stand to see a pretty girl cry.” Anders sighed sitting across from her, petting a small orange tabby kitten. When she startled he rolled his eyes, “Maker child you are a babe.” Before she could say anything or move, Anders was sitting next to her on the couch, “engrossed in your drama novel? I’ve been sitting there watching you sniffle for the last three minutes. Have you not learned to feel for magic yet?”

“I… I was…” blotting away the tears she cleared her throat. “No. I haven’t learned how to divine yet. Considering I’ve only just discovered magic in the last two weeks I think I’m doing fairly well for myself.” Stuffing a clean tissue in between the pages she closed the book. “You… you look exactly like Anders, from all the history texts. The mage that blew up the Chantry.” 

“Guilty as charged.” Standing he performed a deep bow. “And you are the child gifted with magic to rival that of Fen’Harel himself. Oh, if he could have sunk his fangs into you centuries ago, maybe there would be elves today.” Waving his had he whimsically sighed. “Ah but I get nostalgic. I did come for a reason. You have a lot of learning to do, and while Dorian is a good teacher, there are better.” Pretending to dust off his jacket he twirled his finger around and his staff materialized. “And we are so short on time. Shall we begin?” 

Tucking a loose strand of hair back she untied her hair and gathered them up again. “I have some understand of things. What, what do you wish to teach me?” 

“How to survive a wraith attack. That book is a good starters course but, you my dear, are in extreme danger. I felt you calling across time itself with that veil fire trick. You’ve got a lot of attention from those who seek power. But you have a trick inside of you that could scare them all away. It’s old, far older than you could imagine. The Dalish called them Sominari. Tevinter had some lovely term for them, Dream Walkers. In plain speak, you can be called and seek out other’s dreams. You can even kill those who call you or you seek in their sleep. Or impart a message, protect them from the horrors of repeated torture by desire demons…” trailing off he cast his eyes towards Cullen’s book. “OH!” Kiera immediately perked up, “teach me. Everything. I’m ready to learn.”

“Good girl.” Anders grinned as he waved his hand, azure mist encircling them. “First we need to take a trip to the Fade. Being half spirit and half human, I can travel between fairly easily. You, should have no problem at all. I’ll show you the ropes, the dos and the don’t if you will. Safety tips. Then when the time comes, you will be prepared. Remember, death is easy here and just as permanent.” Waving her through the mist they left the library behind.


	8. Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning for blood & mild torture mention.

“We’ve searched half the damned town and you’re telling me that nose has picked up nothing.” Cullen grumbled as Thom blew his nose into a tissue. “Allergies. I have an anti-histamine in my bag. That will…”

“No, it’s… it’s more complicated than that. Someone is intentionally throwing off my scent. Your wraith has a helper.” Crumpling his tissue, he cast it into a nearby waste bin. “I’m betting someone we know, or at least has worked with the dead. I… Wait.” Thom paused a wicked grin passed over his lips. “You feel like visiting your friend in the morgue?”

“What does he have to do with… I don’t even know his name.” Cullen’s eyes shot wide. “Why didn’t I see it before. Jowan. He looked exactly like Jowan. Fuck.” 

“We can’t step in there during the day, it’ll be a mess.” Thom stood with his hands on his hips trying to figure out how best to address the creature. “I’m not a general fan of redeads. Their kind always give me the heeby jeebies.”

Cullen snickered, “it’s the intestine spaghetti thing isn’t it?” 

“Yes, and those eyes.” Thom shivered. “He’s not going to be easy to counter let alone get him to talk. He’s been here feeding for months. Could he… could he have…”

“Put something in the blood to weaken me, yes. After drinking fresh, I felt instantly different. Better than I’d felt since arriving here. I had another vampire working in the morgue at the other hospital before. We need to figure out how to cover this up, if it goes bad. When it goes bad.” Cullen huffed and ran his hand through his hair. Cornering lackeys was more his style, but this wasn’t a human and he wasn’t going to want to willingly betray his master. Especially one as powerful as Uldred. “He’ll be in the morgue, he never leaves. We’ll have to go in at ni…”

“Nope. Has to be daytime. Or Uldred could lend aid with heavy magics. Did you even read the book?” Thom grumbled, rolling up his sleeves. “Seriously, you used to finish a pile of papers in fifteen minutes and watch the Inquisitor’s ass bouncing idiots around the training ring. You can’t tell me you didn’t have enough time.” 

Nervously laughing, Cullen shrugged, “I had other priorities. Kiera… she’s been going through changes. Her magic is becoming stronger.” Dropping his voice low the men began their walk towards the hospital. “Dorian is concerned if she gets upset she could level the entire town. We’re working on training her but it’s going to be an undertaking.”

“Balls.” Thom blinked several times as they closed in towards the rear entrance. “How do you want to do this? Hard and fast? Good cop, bad cop?”

“I’ll go in first, wait fifteen and come in. I have a talent with interrogation.” Cullen grinned wide, the scar tugging his lip into a lopsided sneer, “I’m fairly robust.” 

Thom shook his head and set his wrist watch, “fifteen minutes Rutherford, not a moment more.”

Stepping into the back of the morgue he remained as cool as he usually was, but something seemed off. Walking into the stark, dull room, it was surprisingly bare. No subject on the table, no Jowan sitting at his lab desk. Taking a few more steps into the room, he could sense something was wrong. “HEEYAH!” Jowan yelled as he jumped on Cullen’s back his arm around his neck tightly, squeezing as hard as he could manage. Cullen flailed left and right. “You’ll pass out soon, just except it.” Jowan whispered in his ear, “I’ve never had vampire before. Wonder what you’ll taste like. I promise it’ll be quick and painless.” Cullen realized Jowan had no clue that vampires required neither blood flowing to their brains or oxygen in their lungs. It was all muscle memory. Playing along, he slowly staggered towards the slab work bench. Half going limp he felt Jowan relax. Using that moment against him he flipped Jowan off his back and flat onto the table.

“You forget. Vampires don’t need to breathe.” Cullen went to reach for Jowan, but he recovered quickly. “And I don’t take damage as quickly as the living.” Jowan growled as he tossed the heavy neck block at Cullen, missing him by millimeters. Cullen began dodging the next round of projectiles, avoiding narrowly being stuck with several sharp implements. “Make this easier on yourself Jowan. I just want to know where to find Uldred, this doesn’t have to end badly for you.” Reaching over his head he wrenched a scalpel free from the wall. “Jowan be reasonable.” Seeing Jowan scourer his side of the table for something more to throw Cullen focused on scanning through his body. Using his abilities, he focused on finding Jowan’s heart. One of three. Redead’s have three hearts, one main and two extras. They had a couple extra organs and a three-pronged tongue with barbs. Seeing the two extra hearts he took aim and let fly the scalpel in his hand. With his strength and speed the knife easily impaled Jowan to the brick wall. Thinking quickly Cullen picked up another sharp instrument and speared his other extra heart. Cullen took a moment to roll his neck, letting the loud popping of vertebra sound out through the room. Dragging over a fresh tray of medical tools out, he let a wicked grin slither over his lips, “now Jowan, we can do this the hard way or…”

“You don’t have the guts, templar!” Jowan spat at him, hissing again as he struggled against the wall. “Guts?” Cullen snickered, “I’ve denied men lyrium, cut down mages, and defied my commanding officer. What I’m willing and ready to do to you, won’t require guts, just a knife or two.” Running his fingers over several different tools he picked up a bone saw, “depends on you really.” 

“You can’t kill me! You have no one to replace me!” Jowan struggled but every move caused tears in his organs, blood beginning to pool within his body. Cullen rolled his sleeves up, catching the gentle click of the back door. “Where is Uldred? This can be over a lot quicker if you’d just answer the question.” Picking up another larger knife he weighted it in his hand, seeing how it felt. 

“I would tell him, if I were in your position?” Thom leaned against the wall behind Cullen, surveying the damage. Ignoring Jowan’s pleading he casually picked up his cell phone and began dialing. Turning his back, he shrugged, “never did like redeads.”

Cullen licked his lips, his fangs peeking out, “now, where were we?” 

“I’ll tell you!” Jowan’s eyes were wild, irises gone and replaced with solid red globes. “He’s hiding out in a tomb, in the old cemetery outside of town.” Panic was clearly written on his face, but Cullen showed complete indifference. “Tomb. Now we’re getting somewhere. It’s a start, but I need more.” Checking the edge of the large knife he was content with its sharpness. “You’re his right-hand man, same as it always was. Should have seen it then, stopped you before. I won’t make the same mistake twice. Details Jowan, my hand is starting to itch.” Putting the one blade down he selecting a long, thin metal probe. “Quickly now.”

“It’s a family tomb! Amell! It’s the Amell name on it. He had me dig out a room underneath. It’s warded!” He struggled against the blades, trying to free himself. Before he could Cullen whipped the probe forward, burying it into Jowan’s hand. He screamed out in pain, “I’ve told you… I’ll, I can dispel the wards! You need me!” 

Plucking the long blade up he caught Thom come back into the room, “I’ve got a new mortician, should be here in an hour. Did you get everything you need?” Thom glared at Jowan. “Yes. We’re done here.” Cullen tossed the blade, burying it in Jowan’s main heart. He made a gurgling sound before his head flopped forward. His body began to ripple and turned to a grey sludge and slipped from the wall. Thom shuddered as it turned to dust and disappeared. “Alright now what? We know where, but he said wards. I’m hoping you have a trick for that.”

“I happen to have a few,” grinning he wiped his hands off on a cloth. “Hope your friend is good at cleaning up.” Rolling his sleeve back down he headed for the back door. “Coming?”

“Sorry, got to run the new guy through the records.” Thom smiled wide, reading a message on his phone, “keep me posted. I’ll be there when you need me.” 

Walking away from the morgue, as casually as he could he walked straight towards the library. As he drew closer he was aware of the waning hours. He’d spent half the morning searching the city, part of the afternoon with Thom. Flicking his wrist up he caught the time, just a little past three. He needed to work on runes before night fell. Before Uldred wanted some revenge for the loss of his minion. Locking the door behind him he pulled the ring Dorian gave him out of his pocket and slipped it on his left middle finger. Spinning it around twice one way and three times the other, he uttered a phrase and the passage opened for him. 

Skipping down the steps he began speaking loudly, “Kiera we need to work on setting up some….” Turning the final corner, he caught sight of Kiera floating in the room, surrounded by an azure mist. Her body was wrapped in teal flames, and he couldn’t make out the words she was chanting in a low hum. Caught between panic and intrigue he slowed his pace and watched, catching another’s voice. “That’s it! Finish the incantation and this sanctum will be wraith free and safe. You have this, push the power to your palms, force it free!” Anders hands were swirl in patterns as he funneled her essence towards his weaving. “Just a bit more, we’ve nearly finished!” 

Sweat clung tightly to her temples as she began the last verse and chant. Gritting her teeth tight she forced it out, building in volume till she screamed the last words. Her flames began to sputter and fizzle as Anders wove the last of the magic into a ward. “It’s done!” Casting his hands out the floor began to glow and ripple, the walls shifting with vibrant azure and teal light only to return to its previous state. 

Cullen moved in a blink, rushing across the room to catch Kiera as she flittered down like a feather in a gentle breeze. Checking her quickly he shot a look over to Anders, who was breathing heavily, leaning upon his staff. “What… what the hell did you do to her?” There was a thin strip of grey hair that framed the side of her face. As Anders spoke he laid her upon the couch. “It had to be done. Uldred is so powerful I needed her energy to cast the protection wards. You killed his minion, and we both felt it. It ripped us out of the Fade.” Anders drew in a deep breath trying to stop the panting. “We knew then he’d seek some vengeance sooner than later. Here, you are all safe. His prying eyes can’t see into the library or hear within the walls. He cannot materialize here. She is safe.” Anders flopped down into the chair behind him. “Did you find his lair?”

“Yes.” Cullen grunted as he knelt beside her, brushing some of her hair away from her face. “Is she alright?”

“She will be. It took quite a bit out of her. I’m sorry Cullen.” Anders ran his hands down his face, wiping away the sweat. “Dorian will be here shortly, Thom too. I need to rest.” Waving his hand, he was blanketed in mist, “I’ll return when I can.” 

Feeling him disappear Cullen returned his focus to Kiera who was beginning to stir, “whoa take it easy.” He stopped her, “can I get you…”

“I’m starving and so thirsty.” Pinching the bridge of her nose she slowly rose into a sit, Cullen rushing to find something in the pantry and fridge. As he dug she yawned and tried her best to explain the runes set upon the floor.


	9. Inside

Dorian arrived shortly after Cullen made Kiera a cup of tea and a sandwich. “I have… you’ve done something to my home.” Dorian grumbled, closing his eyes to feel the energy as he trotted down the steps. “You… oh! This. This is impossible without some immense power!” 

“Not entirely,” Kiera smiled weakly as she sipped on her tea. “We’re safe here. But the sooner we deal with Uldred the better.” 

“I know where to find him. All we need to do now is come up with a plan.” Cullen settled into the couch beside Kiera trying hard to maintain calm after the day he’d endured. Everyone huddled together in the room, listening to Dorian go on and on about Freddy before finally making mention of his blade. Revealing a wrapped object, he smiled, “it’s a work of art. Absolutely splendid.” 

Cullen took it and looked it over while Kiera went over her day and the lessons Anders worked with her on. “Sominari!” Dorian proclaimed, toying with his moustache. “Yes, that will definitely come in handy against a wraith.” With Kiera done her story Dorian turned the questions over to Cullen. Coolly he went on to discuss his attempt to hunt him down alone, then recruiting Thom, to finally catching Jowan. He left nothing out. When Kiera gasped beside him he realized how cold the whole thing must have sounded. “I’m sorry, I forgot…”

“You… you tortured and killed him.” Kiera rubbed her arms feeling a shift of cold pull at her. “I mean we got what we needed, but was he really a threat?” 

“Yes,” Thom’s voice echoed through the room as he came around the corner. “I did a bit more research into our redead friend.” Tossing a half-frozen blood bag on the table he snarled. “It took a good nose to catch it. He’d been thinning your blood supply. There’s less pure plasma in that bag than you’d think. You said you can’t taste it, so you’d never know.” Standing behind Dorian’s chair he folded his arms across his chest. “So, he had to go. I’m not doubting that. Cullen made the right choice.”

Kiera held out her hand for Cullen, taking it gently she offered a squeeze. “I just don’t want you to have to do those things. I forget that you aren’t a normal man. But that explains your hunger even after eating properly.” 

“It’s good to know I’m not turning into a monster.” Cullen visibly relaxed into the chair. “But that means all the current stock is no good. Right?” He was nervous as his eyes went back from Kiera to Thom. His silence was all the answer he needed. “I’ll make due. I don’t need to feed for a day or two at the latest. I’ll…. We need to focus on Uldred. Now that we know where he is, we’ll have to wait till morning light and take out the wards. He’s not going to sit long now that we’ve killed off his minion.” 

Everyone sat around for a moment trying to come up with an idea. “We can’t hurt him during the daylight, and he can’t attack us at night. Here anyways.” Dorian looked over to Cullen. “We’ll dismantle the wards during the day, set up a few spirit traps try to syphon some of his power away. Then, one of us will have to leave here to sleep and draw him out.” 

Cullen set his jaw, “Uldred is my nightmare. I’ll return to Kiera’s house to sleep. He’ll easily attack me anyways, I killed Jowan. Once inside the nightmare, I’ll have to free myself and find his roots….” Swallowing hard his hands were trembling. “Once I’ve disconnected him, I should be free.”

“I’ll meet you down by the tomb, with the blade.” Thom grabbed it. “Silver doesn’t hurt me. Old wife’s tale don’t fret Kiera.” Smiling he tucked the blade into his jacket. “We’ll all have to bunker down here tonight. Relax, fuel up and prepare for the morning.”

“Right. Kiera, you need rest above anyone else here.” Dorian nodded. “You can dream walk. Even under these wards. If Cullen is in danger, you’re the only one who can get to him.” 

Acknowledging him she rose, “then it is best we eat and head to sleep. It’s already late in the evening and we have a lot of work ahead of us. Dorian, do you know the dispel wards for a wraith?”

“I do. But I plan on reading a bit more before I sleep. Let me cook tonight. Or my magic anyway,” waving his hand towards the kitchen, the appliances came to life. Pots and pans soared out of drawers while ingredients mixed away in bowls. Humming to himself he continued his little show. Everyone else was silent, all in their own heads trying to sort out the tasks and things to come. 

After dinner, Dorian helped set Thom up on the large couch in the front hall. Kiera followed behind Cullen, set on speaking to him. As the door closed behind her, she turned to run nearly head long into Cullen’s chest. “Hey you. I was hoping we could talk.” Pressing a soft kiss to his cheek she fluffed his hair. She loved how the little coils would flop about once freed from their product cage. “Are you alright? We’re all asking you to do a very dangerous thing and, are you sure you can do this? I… I read your journal...”

“You read it!? How… How far did you get?” He leaned back and cleared his throat awkwardly. Pacing around to the other side of the bed he began to undress. “I read up to the point where you arrived in Kirkwall. Seasickness must have been really horrible back then, I’m sorry.” Coming behind him she wrapped her arms about his waist. “What they did to you was wrong. Casting you aside and sending you off to a worse situation. Fueling your hatred and… it was sick. You needed so much more than that.”

“I’m a lot older now and medical science has advanced greatly. I’m aware I suffered from PTSD, Trauma, situational and systemic abuse. Terrible, I know, but I’m alright now.” He wanted those words to come out stronger than he felt. Going back to Kinloch, even two thousand years later was making his stomach turn. There was no way of knowing exactly what Uldred had in store for him, but Anders had said it was his worst nightmares. “I’m right here.” Kiera pressed her lips into his back, tenderly undoing the buckle to his belt she helped him out of his pants before walking over to her side of the bed. “If you need to feed, then…”

“No. I’m alright. Thom’s people will get me sorted out. Everything will be alright.” Laying in bed he wrapped himself around Kiera, needing to feel her warmth. “Don’t lie to me. And don’t pull that shit again. We’re all in this together. Call to me, and I will come. I promise this time you will not be alone.” Looping her fingers in his she brought them to her lips and kissed them. “Sleep now. We need rest, for tomorrow.” 

Carding his free hand through her hair he breathed in her scent, wanting to remember each of her unique notes. Soon she was asleep, her breath even and a whisper of a snore upon her lips. Cozying in best he could he closed his eyes and joined her.

Morning was a bustle of activity as they tended to meals and collecting items they would need to deal with the wards. Loading up Dorian’s car they piled in and headed to the cemetery just on the outskirts of town. “Luckily this place hasn’t been tended to in at least a century.” Thom said as he got out of the car. “We shouldn’t have to worry about any local presence.” 

“Right.” Kiera shivered, clutching the book on Wraiths against her chest. “Can we just hurry this place makes my skin crawl.”

Cullen chuckled and shrugged, “spirit activity in cemeteries is completely made up. Spirits haunt their place of death, or loved one, not where their body lies. Simply because they don’t know they’re dead, if they saw their body they’d cross over easier.” 

“You speak like you have experience,” Dorian grunted as he pulled a bag of baubles out, clearly heavier than he wanted. “I have some ward runes just in case.” 

“Waste of time,” Thom huffed as he took in several sharp snorts of air. “No one’s been here for a couple weeks. Jowan was the last. I can smell the wards, blood magic. You got a counter for that?”

“Yes, yes.” Dorian waved at him as they got closer to the back corner of the crypt section. “There, Amell!” Dorian pointed at the sign hanging over the tomb. “Don’t touch the entrance. I can see the magic barrier. I need light magic to counter the blood magic. Kiera, do you think you can summon some of that veil fire? It would take it down much easier. Just focus on the door and cast a few balls of it. Should shimmer and break in about three shots.” 

Setting herself at a good distance from the doorway she focused the orbs to her hands. Tossing them like baseballs she hit her target, seeing the magic shift and glimmer like Dorian mentioned. True enough three orbs and there was an audible pop. “I did it!” 

“Wonderful, but that’s just the beginning.” Passing his sack of baubles to Cullen he knelt at the threshold. “Mhmm, basic.” Clapping his hands together he uttered a few quick words and the ground heaved up and then moved down into a set of stairs. “Similar to mine but very basic. I have higher standards.” Dusting his hands off he peeked down the steps. “Wards are further in. Bring that bag. I think I’ll need a few more items.”

Together they followed Dorian as they took each step carefully. Descending into the darkness Kiera summoned a torch of veil fire to light their way. “Excellent idea my dear.” Dorian whispered as they reached the bottom of the spiral stair case. “Ok, this is… wow…” Dorian looked around, his eyes wide. “Is that… is that drakestone?”

“Dorian focus.” Thom poked him. “I don’t like the smell down here. It’s just earth, nothing dead. Stale air too. We shouldn’t linger long.” Kiera caught the glow of both Cullen and Thom’s eyes and she felt anxious. That was when she felt it, something powerful, but suspended between the here and Fade. “He’s here. But not here. I… I can feel it.” Moving forward she caught sight of a simple robe. Soiled and dirty, burnt on the edges and caked in dried blood. “It was his.” 

“Kiera get back from that. Don’t touch it!” Thom grabbed her shoulders and half threw her into Cullen. “That’s his anchor. It wasn’t his bones, it was his robe! But, it’s not here physically. How…” Dorian knocked his hand away and began laying out stones, each with carved symbols upon them. “He’s not here, its daylight. This is his anchor, but he’s locked it away in the Fade during the waking hours. Smart. We’ll need to destroy it first before we can harm him. Sever his link in the Fade then this. Complicated and dangerous.” Finishing he uttered a quick spell. “There, time to go.” 

No one was eager to remain and hurriedly rushed from the earthy hole. “What did you do back there?” Thom asked as he helped Kiera up and out. “I’ve laid a trap. When Cullen breaks the ties in the Fade, he’ll be forced into this realm. I figured if the robes were his energy source that he would either try to return to them or protect them. Either way, this will prevent him from moving them, and if he’s inside them, he won’t be able to leave that circle. For a while anyways. He’s powerful enough to work a way around. But it buys us time.” Dorian mopped his sleeve across his forehead, “but I need to rest, it wasn’t an easy spell.” 

“Right and we should all act as normally as possible. There’s no way of knowing if he has any more minions lingering about.” Cullen nodded towards the car. “Kiera and Dorian should rest. At the least.” Thom was already straightening his shirt and dusting off his pants, “I know Cullen, I’ve got a mound of paperwork to do and a royal Duke’s ascension to plan. Life moves on. I’ll head to the library before nightfall. Be safe everyone.” 

“Going down there was draining,” Kiera puffed as they reached the car. “I… I want to lay down.” Her eyes flutter as she barely held herself up. Cullen was quick behind her, helping to ease her into the back seat. “Dorian, why is she like this? You aren’t suffering as well, are you?” 

“No. I’m fine. I’m curious as to why she’s feeling this way. We need to hurry and get her back to the library the wards will help.” Getting behind the wheel, he turned the key over, hearing the ignition roar to life he pulled out of their makeshift parking spot. 

“You won’t defeat me so easily. But I admire you attempts.” Uldred’s wicked laugh came from Kiera’s lips, her eyes a light in red flickering demon flame. “Oh Cullen, does this form suit me? Tell me, how does it make you feel?” 

“Pin her down! I’m driving as fast as I can.” Dorian growled his fingers casting a spell as he drove towards the library. 

“Yes Cullen, pin me down. Hold me closer so I can feel your fear.” Kiera was like a puppet stationary as Uldred’s venom spilled from his lips. “This vessel is, interesting. Powerful, but there is so much to… ARGH!” Kiera’s head fell forward, her hair flowed over her face as he body began to twitch and convulse. Cullen sat in stunned horror, unable to do anything. “I will find you Uldred and I will end you. Like I should have all those years ago. I promise you that!” 

“Hurry. We can only hold him off for so long,” Diana and Kiera’s voice rang out in tandem. “We are severing his link to this body. We need the wards. Take us to the wards!”


	10. Struggle

Cullen held her tightly to his chest as he rushed through the doors of the library and down into the depth of the sanctum. Each step had her ridged body relaxing. By the time he reached the bottom steps and the couch she was completely limp. His hands were shaking as he turned to see Dorian rushing behind him a book in his hand, and his lips mumbling as quickly as he could. Underneath his feet the floor began to light up, a bright white light washed over the room. Dorian spun a ring on his thumb around and tapped it three times. 

“Good to see the ring… KIERA!” Anders appeared nearly instantly and upon seeing her rushed to her side. “What happened? From the beginning, don’t skip any detail no matter how small.” Checking her over he listened intently as Dorian went over all he could remember, “then she saw the robes and…”

“Did she touch them?” 

“I… I don’t know. I didn’t see her touch them. Thom yanked her back. She was drawn to them, like a moth to the flame.” Dorian swallowed hard, Cullen pacing back and forth, hands clasped behind his back. Anders paused, standing sharply, “I need these.” His hand flicked, and a small list floated towards Dorian. “Sooner the better.” 

Cullen and Dorian rushed towards Dorian’s chamber, “over there, the oak chest. First three items are in the old ram skin sack!” Dorian waved his hand as Cullen followed his line. Together they scrambled to collect the few items and rushed back to the living room. “Maker!” Cullen gasped seeing how pale Kiera had gotten. Half dumping the items on the table next to Anders he rushed towards her. “No! Don’t touch her!” Anders grabbed his arm and pulled him back. “You can’t help now. It’s up to Dorian, myself and them. Uldred tricked us. Tricked us all. He wanted us to find the tomb, wanted you all to delve in and reach his robes. It was a trap.” Anders hung his head. “It was too easy, and I didn’t see it coming. His goal is to be flesh again, but only if he can have ultimate power. Their power.” 

At Anders words, Cullen’s knees buckled, and he came tumbling to the floor. “I… it was supposed to be me.” Hot tears stung his eyes as Dorian and Anders moved about him, working on adding things together and mumbling spells under their breathes. With nothing else that he could do, he hung his head and began to pray. 

“Cullen,” Kiera’s voice was barely a whisper against all the hustle, but it tugged his ear. “Come to me. I need you.”

“Don’t listen to it! Uldred will drag you into the Fade and without Kiera’s aid we can’t…” before Dorian could finish Anders grabbed Dorian and spun him about. “But Cullen might provide enough of a distraction to break him from her. It’s risky I know but…”

“I’ll do it.” Cullen stood up, “what do I need?” 

“Same plan as before but you’ll need to wade through her nightmares. Then find the roots. Here’s the twist.” Anders pulled the small vial out and handed it to Cullen. “Diana is mixed in there. Her nightmares coloring Kiera’s. It’s a mess and we can’t seem to pull them apart without harming either of them. You’ll need to free at least one to aid you. The longer you’re in there the more time Uldred has to work against us. Move quickly, make smart choices. Her life is in the balance and we can only do so much.” Anders gave his arm a squeeze. “When you’re ready, touch her. Uldred’s magic will instantly rip you into her nightmares.” 

Cullen rolled the small vial in his hand. “There’s no time. I’m ready.” 

“Just remember. It’s a dream, which means everything around you is controllable. You can shift it with your mind, if you’re mind is strong enough. Nothing is safe, and if you die in there, you are dead. Remember that. It’s all in your head.” Dorian gave him a hard hug before he let him go. “Come back to us. It would be dreadfully dull without you three.” Waving his hands at his face Dorian walked away, trying not to cry. 

Anders nodded and watched as Cullen approached the pale Kiera as she lay stretched out upon the couch. When Cullen bent down to touch her Anders cast a spell over Cullen to protect him on his journey. With a loud crackle of magic Cullen disappeared, “Maker’s speed.” Anders shot Dorian a look and they both redoubled their efforts. 

He was aware he wasn’t in the real world anymore, that much was easy to feel. There was an electric presence in the air, and the smell was off. Things weren’t smelling like they should, somethings having no scent at all. Stumbling about he could feel the little vial in his palm. Heat began to softly radiate from it, warming his hand. Stashing it safely in his breast pocket he began his hunt. All around him was odd things, some looked like normal household appliances and wears but as he kept moving he noticed they twitched and shifted. Some taking on features of horrific creatures before blinking back to their less intimidating shape. ‘She is doubting everything. Her mind is playing tricks on her.’ He’d read the book given to them by Anders and one extra one. Understanding dreaming patterns. He figured it might help him decode where Uldred was hiding. Now it provided him a clue to her fears, and possibly where to find her. Catching a wall of moving pictures his brain caught on to where he was, ‘I’m in her house, but it’s not her house.’ Walking through the halls, the doors were opening and shutting at will, more objects twitched and blinked about. Closing his eyes, he tried to hear for her, but it was an empty vacuum. 

Reaching for the doorknob to the first set of doors, the house froze, and he could feel the change in temperature. ‘Cold and hot.’ Twisting the handle, he didn’t step in, only pushed the door wide. Inside wasn’t a bedroom and he wasn’t expecting one. There was a little girl sitting on the floor, no older than eight playing with a dolly. “Time for dinner Kiera, tidy up dear.” A female’s voice rippled through the air like waves on the water. “Okay mom.” Waving her little arm, the toys floated up onto the shelve. “KIERA!” The same female’s voice broke him from his trance. “You… you can’t do that. Not in this house! I am not raising a demon child!” Before he could react, the image was gone, and the door slammed in his face.

“She’s always had magic. Interesting.” Trying the next door, he found it sealed shut. ‘I need a key, one you don’t possess. Yet.’ Suddenly scrawled along the door in deep black letters. Bending to look at the door knob he noticed a keyhole. “Dorian said this is my realm as much as hers. Maybe I could imagine a key to fit that hole.” Closing his eyes, he focused on a metal key, in his hand that fit the shape of the lock. Opening his eyes, he smirked, “alright. Let’s give you a try.” Slipping it in, he was thankful it worked. Pushing the door wide he gasped. It was Kinloch Hold, after Uldred had begun turning the mages and templars. Ichor and blood clung to every possible surface. Drawing a careful step forward he cringed as his shoe made a squishing sound. Closing his eyes, he walked the full two feet in before the door slammed behind him. “Though all before me lies in shadow…” he heard his voice, younger and softer coming from the corner, vibrant purple light began to pulse and fill the room, exposing more horrors.

He knew them all well. Too well. His mouth was dry and there was a wobble in his step as he tried to get closer to the scratching and banging noise. Walking around a half wall he saw her, “Kiera…” he couldn’t believe it. She was digging at the tiles on the floor, her hands caked in blood as she used a broke blade to pull at the stone. “I’ll get you out of there, I promise Cullen. I’m right here. Please, please hear me!”

“Kiera, turn around.” Cullen didn’t want to touch her, in case it was a trap. Focusing hard he tried to control the scene. Slowly the blood about her disappeared. “This is a nightmare. Uldred has you in a looping nightmare. You need to look at me.” 

“Cu… Cullen?” Her face turned to look at his, and he wasn’t sure he believed her. Taking a half step back he could feel someone or something else watching. He wanted a sword, need it and when his hand fell to his side it was there. “Show yourself demon, I can feel you here!”

“Oh precious.” He recognized that voice, all too well. “Mmm,” Kiera’s form twisted and rose, once pale skin turned violet and her beautiful eyes were replaced by empty blackness. “I could be her, and so much more.”

“You know, were I a young man, like that fool in the cage,” he waved his blade at his reflected self. “I would be cowering in the corner, afraid and praying. But here’s the thing. I’m old, angry and finally at peace enough to enjoy what’s going to happen next. I’m going to tear you into pieces and then I’m going to break Kiera and Diana out of this hell.” Lunging towards the demon he sliced through the air, felling the weight of his old armor cling to his body, his tower shield, familiar and firm in his grip. Slamming head long into her, she threw up her claws that same wicked grin upon her demon face. “Can’t we talk about this, darling.” Diana’s face shifted and shaped over the desire demon and Cullen laughed in it’s face before smashing the shield into it’s core. 

The creature stumbled backwards, making a dull thud against the magical cage. “You… you… we can talk…” she began pleading ebony blood seeped from her lips. “I can be everything for you. Take the pain away.” 

“There is no pain.” Ramming his blade through her chest he speared her to the cage before wrenching it and thrashing the sword to the side, ripping a wide hole in her torso. “Maker take you, demon.” Sheathing his sword, he looked about, “alright, if I were a newly discovered powerful mage, with a penchant for danger where would I hide?” Pausing he remembered the little girl with her mother. “Not newly discovered. Newly remembered!” Bursting forward he kicked the door down, revealing her bedroom. “I don’t want to be like this, I just want to be normal.” Kiera was huddled up in a ball, tears flowing down her cheeks. 

“Kiera?” Cullen took a moment to look about. It was her room, just as he’d seen it not but two nights ago. “I could take it all away for you,” Uldred’s voice echoed through the room. He didn’t need to look about to see where the voice, Uldred wasn’t there. Taking a firm step towards the bed he felt the room shift and something push hard against him. “Kiera, it’s Cullen, listen to me!” But his words came out like a whisper in a hurricane. Focusing with all of his might and mind he pushed hard, struggling until he reached the bed, her sobs still loud and long. “Kiera!” Grabbing her wrist, she snapped her eyes up. “Cu… Cullen?” 

“Yes, focus on me. Uldred is trying to steal your body, force you to give up. Please, love, please.” With his words the room grew quiet, the force pushing him away stopped and he half flopped down upon the bed. “Why… why are you in armor and have a sword?” Kiera looked him up and down, drying her eyes. “I remember the tomb and the robes…”

“That was a trap. He used that to plant himself inside of you. We need to find Diana and break the last nightmare. Then same plan as before, find the roots.” Standing tall he looked down to see he was still wearing his armor and sword. “I’ll explain later, and I’m betting I’ll need it still.” Holding his hand out, he helped Kiera get to her feet. “This is your head, any ideas how to get out of here and find Diana?”

Clapping her hands together Kiera grinned, “Anders trained me for just such a thing. Hang on to your greaves, Commander.” With her hands held out she began chanting, Cullen vaguely aware of the old elvhen tongue. In an instant the world about them shifted and changed. “This… this isn’t going to be pleasant.” Cullen recognized the room. Halamshiral, the Winter Palace, long gone now and lost to the ages. Here it was as if time stood still. “Follow me,” setting his jaw he paced the long corridor, his boots making a dull click off the polished marble. “Be careful. I’ve already been attacked by one desire demon. I’m expecting pride behind these doors.”

“P…Pride. Like in the text book. Covered in spikes and the size of a small house?” Kiera swallowed hard standing behind him. “Perhaps I could get some armor?”

“It’s your dream, you get whatever you can think up.” Cullen smirked before throwing the door wide. Diana was laying on a bed, twin babes wrapped in her arms, and the Empress of Orlais dead upon the floor. Taking a slow step into the room he caught sight of Alistair and himself nestled in beside her. “Or more desire demons. Always desire demons.” He grumbled under his lips as he watched the three coo and toy with the infants. 

“What… I don’t understand.” Kiera peeked out from behind him. “What happened?”

“After Corypheus fell, Diana wanted to secure the borders of Orlais and Fereldan. She initiated peace talks at Skyhold. Tradition being a child or children could be shared between royal lines to prevent wars. But the Empress was barren. Diana offered to carry Alistair’s children and pass them off as Celene’s. Near the end of her pregnancy she didn’t want to give them up. She wanted to keep the babes. I did not realize she wished to keep the King as well. Clearly she had no use for the Empress.” Folding his arms over his chest he shook his head. “You think you know someone, and then you find out all these little things that eat at you.” 

“Not now.” Kiera sighed. “Are the babes and the men desire demons? I… I’ve never dealt with demons before.” 

“One or all, or none. Alistair could be pride, or I could be. We won’t know till we break her of this fantasy.” Looking about the room Cullen was trying to figure out how to safely extract Diana when Kiera moved. “My lady the babes need to be bathed. Would you care to aid in their first wash?” 

“Oh.” Diana paused as if she was waking from a dream, then her eyes hit Cullen standing about in his armor. “I… Would like that.” There was an edge to her voice and Cullen instantly picked up on it. “Of course, you would, Inquisitor.” Cullen let the edge of his impatience with the situation bite into his words. 

“You mean your Highness!” Alistair snorted, “she is to be wed tomorrow and the babes and her will be together forever.” 

“Yes, forever, all three of us. Just as she wishes.” The doppelganger rang out, stroking Diana’s cheek. Cullen visibly rolled his eyes, “Maker’s breath I sounded nothing like that. Seriously is that what you wanted? Some sappy sod clinging off your arm? Was Blackwall like that for you? Fucking lumberjack!” Cullen grumbled loudly. His whining dispelled the illusion, “that’s one way to do it.” Kiera shook her head as the two men shifted and turned. “Desire demons, always fucking desire demons.” Cullen drew his sword and motioned for Kiera to get behind him. 

“You’re the one that killed our sister. She promised so much, but you threw her away.” Hissing the nearest one rose and swiped her hand out, casting a ribbon for flame. “I’m going to enjoy this.” Cullen sneered, angling his shield down just like he’d always done, causing the flames to harmlessly splash to the side. Taking a few quick steps, he closed the gap and slashed at the demon, just missing her neck his blade gouged a long line across her cheek. While she screamed and clutched her face, he pivoted on his foot and drove the tip of his blade home on the other one. “I never sounded like that, first mistake.” Twisting the blade, he reefed it out. “Careful Kiera!”

“I got this.” A staff whirled in her hand, helping her focus a ball of fire into the remaining demon. Pulling at the orb Kiera caused it to explode, sending shards of demon everywhere. Casting a simple barrier, she smiled. “Easier than I thought. Hmm.”

“Good, now. Diana…” Before he could utter another word, she was standing before him, dressed as she always was in Skyhold. Locking eyes with her, he went to open his mouth again only to have her firmly swat his cheek. “I loved you, always did, always will. Now if you’re done throwing a man tantrum, we have a wraith to find.” 

“Not till I get my word in.” Cullen had already sheathed his sword and shield. Grabbing her arm, he spun her around. “You dragged me through hell and back after Lysette, all the while having slept with that carpenter! Don’t make it out that I’m the villain here. Pain or no pain, it gave you no right to retaliate as you did. Childish at best, pitiful at worse. I was drunk, I couldn’t say yes or no. By modern standards it’s rape. What you did was straight out cruel. Now if you’re done pretending to be better than everyone else, I have an Uldred to kill.” Tossing her arm back at her he paced over to Kiera. “Get us out of here. We need to find his roots.” 

“Roots. I… I can feel them. You aren’t going to like this.” Kiera winced as she looked over to him, his eyes glowing. “I don’t like a lot of things, never did me much good complaining. I’m ready.”

Diana stood beside Kiera, her arms folded tightly against her chest. In a moment she was in her armor, sword and shield at her side, “I am ready as well. I feel his roots. We will have to carve our way there.” 

“Good thing I have a sword.” Cullen snarled as Kiera began twirling the staff.


	11. Roots

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **WARNING*** Minor warning for possible triggers. Blood, violence, gore, death. Heavy emotions ahead.

In a flash they were standing in Kinloch Hold. “I can’t get us any closer. In the stories he was in the tower, the Harrowing chamber. I can feel him there.” Kiera pointed towards the first set of stairs. “I think we’re…”

“Outside the library. We’ll need to head up at least three more sets of stairs, in between that are dorms, another smaller library, the First Enchanters office and the medical center. My cage was just outside the Harrowing chamber at the very top of the tower. I know the way.” Drawing his sword and shield he sniffled the air. “I smell blood, lots of it. I’ll bet there will be abominations along the path, more demons too. He went all out on protecting himself.” 

“Then we fight through them. Get to the top, pour the vial on the roots and it will release Kiera and you.” Diana cracked her neck loudly, “its been a few hundred years since I’ve seen action. Forgive me if I’m rusty.”

“Just try to keep up.” Cullen snarked back over his shoulder. “Stay close and watch your back. Abominations can summon magic as well as physically attack. All this blood is making me sick.”

“You’re a vampire, shouldn’t you be hungry?” Kiera meekly asked as they began to scale the first set of stairs. “No. This is different and not real. I preform anywhere between two to four surgeries a day. If I couldn’t handle a little blood, I don’t think I’d be a good doctor.” There was a genuine chuckle to his words as they took a steady pace climbing the steps. “Before you ask, I’ve had a long time to think about this. A long time to work through it and I’ll feel much better putting a blade through Uldred. Personally, this time.” 

Finishing the ascent in silence Cullen led the way, pushing through the odd demon and abomination. Kiera was in shock. She’d never seen anything like this before, and even though she’d read his journal, internalized the words, nothing could have prepared her for her first one. “They… they were like me once…” Gasping as Cullen looped it’s head off she began to shake. “Hey, hey. Abominations died out centuries ago, same with demons hunting mages in their sleep. The power isn’t there anymore. You could never become one of them.” Patting her shoulder, he tried to be gentle, “I’d hug you but I’m kind of gross.” That made Kiera laugh, and she smiled back at him, “thanks.” 

“Come on, we have a couple more floors to go and I’m betting it’s going to get worse.”

“Now you’ve gone and jinxed it!” Diana yelled back as she plunged a throwing knife into a young-looking man, who was slicing his wrist. “Filthy blood magic.” 

“Blood… WAIT!” Kiera had an idea, “blood magic. All of this started over blood magic. He used it to curse himself into a wraith, right? What if it can undo it all?”

“Ok, I know I’m going to regret this, but explain.” Cullen huffed as he kept an eye out for more creatures. “It’s simple and not simple. We’re kinda in the Fade, ish. All this blood, these people and things, aren’t real. None of it’s real. Yet we’re rushing in and killing things, seeing and feeling things. That’s been created by Uldred, right? How? How is all this here, how is Cullen physically here? Magic. It’s my head, and my magic fueling all this. What if…”

“Nope.” Cullen cut her off. “I am not drinking from you. It will weaken you to him. He has power on the outside to draw from and stored in the Fade itself. Sadly, we just have to play this out.” Pointing down the hall he motioned for them to continue to move. “The Hero of Fereldan is said to have endured the same thing. She was a mage as well. Couldn’t bend the Fade to her will without the aid of spirits. Those days are gone. Most spirits are wisps of who they once were, and most demons are wise enough to stay away. We have to do this like she did, one damn room at a time.” Kicking the heavy oak door open he was relieved to find the room empty. “Good this is the storage room. We should have two more floors to go.” 

“This is where they put people like me… This is horrible.” Kiera felt like crying as she past the storage area, barrels of robes and blankets set against a wall. “The barracks are worse.” Cullen sighed, “they crammed as many mages into one room as they could. Three bunks and a foot locker each. Privacy was non-existent. Only the top mages had private rooms, and that was a privilege everyone wanted. Some would offer others to use their room for favors. It… Looking back now, it was slavery. A prison made to ensure mages were stupid, incapable of surviving without the Chantry, and a place for predators. Usually templars. Fed the story that it was for the righteous and the Maker’s will. Mages were dangerous, and this was for everyone’s best interests. You are doing the Maker’s work.” His words tasted as bitter as they sounded. “I was a fool. Anyone who followed the Chantry was a fool. If they could see the world now, they would drop dead of shock.”

“It’s ok,” Kiera touched his arm, struggling to keep up with his fast pace. “It wasn’t your fault. You weren’t the Divine or the Chantry. What could one man do against the world?” 

“Save it,” Diana rolled her eyes. “Please, I understand the need to process this but it’s over. All this is dead and gone. Buried and burnt. The last Chantry was abolished a thousand years ago, Christianity replaced it. We went from the Maker to a God. From Andraste to Mary. Uldred is a remnant of a past that no one need live. Stay focused on the task at hand, we are nearly there but we are not out of danger yet.” Bracing herself against another door she gave it a push, “it’s locked.” 

“Another damned key!” Cullen growled. “I am sick of Uldred’s games. Coward!” He screamed out into the room, only silence answering him. “I have it,” Kiera placed her palm over the keyhole, her eyes flashed over and the door unlocked. “You said the barrack was ahead?” 

“Yes. Careful. That could be packed with them.” Setting off together they walked the silent rows of bunks, all exposed to the open, only sections of wall covered gaps of beds. Kiera felt horrified seeing the conditions the mages once called home. What could have been her home in another life. Coming about the corner, they were on edge, expecting an attack at any moment. Nothing. Passing through the last library before the stairs up, Cullen gripped his sword tight. “Through these doors, up the stairs and to the right. There is a short corridor, the First Enchanter’s room and a couple others. Then, the stairs leading to the Harrowing Chamber.”

“Its awfully quiet.” Kiera turned back to see everything as it was. “Was it always this quiet?”

“At night. You could occasionally hear the sound of mages or templars having sex. No one was as quiet as they believed. Other than that, the odd student mumbling their lessons as they wrote away. Most preferred to study, it helped get them up the ladder. First Enchanters could grant special requests for talented mages, including entrance into the College of Magi, or trips from the tower.” Walking up the steps he could smell it grow heavier in the air, “iron. There’s blood ahead. I’m almost curious to see if it’s exactly how I remember it.” Cullen pushed ahead but Kiera stopped Diana, “why? Why are you being so harsh to him? I don’t understand. You say you love him, but you’re hurting him.”

“I have to. He needs to move on from me.” Smiling weakly Diana sighed, “he is torn, dear child. He loves you, but he feels tied to me. This is a cruel kindness. That carves as deeply into my own heart as I steel his.” Kiera could see the tears edging her eyes, “you have to speak with him. Having him hate you isn’t going to make his life any better. Go, now before you don’t have another chance. I’ll stand watch.”

“What?” Cullen grumbled as Kiera pointed him over to Diana. “Go speak with her. I need a moment before we go in. You need to talk.”

Nodding, he trudged over to Diana, leaving Kiera to keep watch. “You wish to speak?” Folding his arms over his breast plate he glared down at her. “Yes, I do. I want to apologize. That scene back there, my behavior, its all been uncalled for. I…”

“We agreed to you having the babes. That was for King and country. I don’t hold that against you. We spoke in length before then and I still hold no ill will towards it. I am upset about Blackwall, and about your attitude towards me. After all these years, the secret comes clean. You didn’t trust me enough to admit it all those years ago? We weren’t yet wed, and I could understand your pain. We could have…”

“Stop.” Diana sighed. “You are right, on all of it. I wished you to hate me, loathe my existence. You need something better than a ghost’s memory to cling to. You two,” she cast a warm smile towards Kiera. “You two deserve better than me hanging over your heads and holding onto a piece of your heart. Even if I still crave it for my own.” 

Cullen’s arms dropped to his sides, “Diana… I… Maker’s breath…”

“I miss hearing that.” She sniffled as a tear slipped down her cheek. “You need to let me go. Forget me and move on. She’s a wonderful girl, and she’ll be good to you. The way you deserve.” Diana wrapped her arms about herself. Shaking her head, she drew in a deep breath, “we need to keep moving. Uldred will only grow stronger if we tarry.” Clearing her throat, she looked over to Kiera. “Are you planning on staring all day or are we going to head up to the boss battle?” Diana yelled back at Kiera who quickly rushed over to the pair. “Everything alright now?” Kiera asked. “Yeah, not perfect but I think we understand now.” Cullen exhaled loudly, “so no cage, and no sounds of anything else. If I remember correctly, the Hero of Fereldan went up those stairs, came across Uldred and his minions. They forced mages to turn into abominations. She and her companions used the Litany of Adralla to stall out the blood magic.” 

“The Litany!” Kiera cut him off sharply, “I memorized it. I can use it! He probably has no idea I know it!” Half hopping, she pointed towards the door, “you two hold them off, I’ll start the Litany. We can see from there what’s in store. I can always stop chanting and start casting as well.”

Cullen grumbled, “I’m not liking going in blind but there isn’t much other choice. Let me lead us in.” Drawing his blade and lowering his shield he held the door just wide enough for everyone to slip in. Climbing the small fleet of stairs, they arrived at the crown of the Harrowing Chamber. There in the middle of the room was Uldred, suspended in the air while abominations chanted, and mages focused their energy. “I’m betting that’s the roots.” Kiera pointed to his body. “They’re casting protection spells. We stop them, Uldred will fall to the floor. I’ll begin the chant. Be ready.” Kiera closed her eyes and began chanting, using the staff to amplify her words. 

“Here they come!” Diana pointed at the barrier around Uldred as it began to waver and fail. “Cullen with me!”

“Always,” he growled as they raced forward to meet the charge. Kiera’s eyes flew open and she kept chanting as the battle ensued. Without their ties to blood magic the mages were easily dispatched. The abominations put up more of a fight but at least Kiera could stop chanting. “Uldred is falling!” She pointed out as Diana cut down one of the creatures. “I see it!” 

Withdrawing her blade from the corpse Diana ran towards Uldred. Kicking his leg, Diana crept up closer. Kicking him again she looked up to see Cullen struggling with the last abomination. “Kiera!” 

“I’m on it.” Swinging her staff around she went to cast when Cullen shifted his weight. “I can’t get a clean shot without hitting him.” Biting her lip, she looked at the head of her staff, a large metal orb with smaller spikes. “Gods.” Grumbling she looked up to see Diana fighting with Uldred, he was up on his feet trying to press a knife into her neck. Looking back to Cullen she saw his shield go tumbling to the floor. “Save Cullen!” Diana gritted out, kneeing Uldred between the legs. Kiera rushed towards Cullen, blood spilling from his hand as he pushed his palm into the blade the abomination was leveling towards his face. Swinging with everything she had, her staff connected with the abomination’s head, knocking it violently to the side with a loud snap. “Your hand!” 

“I’ll be fine. Diana needs help, come on.” Leaving his shield, he tore a strip of fabric off the abomination and wrapped it about his hand. “You’re too late for her.” Uldred grinned wide, a blade pressed to her throat and her arm twisted up behind her back. “You lose.” 

Diana gave a weak smile, “I’m sorry.” She mouthed before slamming her head back, nailing Uldred in the nose. His cry gave her just enough room to wrench her arm free. But he recovered quicker than she had anticipated. Cullen yelled out and rushed forward as Uldred plunged the blade into her side. Kiera raced behind him, rushing as quickly as she could to Diana’s side. “Hang on, I have this.” She began ripping the fabric away from the wound. “Its deep…” Diana grunted as she took Kiera’s hand. “Let me go. He needs me to be gone and you need your body to yourself. It’s my time.” 

“Don’t… don’t talk like that.” Kiera tried to focus healing to the wound, nothing happened. “Why… why can’t I heal you? I don’t understand.” 

“I’m not real, Kiera. I’m a spirit inside of you. You are real, Cullen is real.” Taking Kiera’s hand Diana smiled. “Take care of him for me. Like I should have.” 

“But without you, I… what will happen?” Kiera began to panic, looking over to see Cullen battling with Uldred and slowly gaining the upper hand. “You’ll be you. The magic, the guts, the strength was always inside of you. You never needed me, and he stopped needing me long ago. Stay strong and believe in yourself. You are that damn good.”

Cullen was busy fighting off Uldred, exchanging blows as the two men tussled. Uldred had lost the blade upon stabbing Diana, and a quick blast of magic rendered the sword from Cullen hand. Exchanging fists and knees, Cullen’s lip was split and Uldred’s left eye was nearly swollen shut. Managing to knock Uldred off balance, he stumbled to the ground. “You… you were weak!”

“Were is the key term,” Cullen bent down and picked up his sword. “This is for all my friends, and those who suffered because of you.” Jabbing the sword straight into Uldred heart he wrenched the sword about. Uldred twitched and moved no more. Rushing back over to Kiera, he paused, “is she…”

“I… I couldn’t save her.” Kiera was crying heavy tears, her shoulders shaking with each labored breath. “She said…. She said…”

“It was her time.” Cullen nodded. Death wasn’t new to him, and after losing people to time, and disease he was nearly immune to the words. “There will be time to honor her later. We need to get out of here.” Turning his back, he didn’t want Kiera to see the tears clinging to his eyelashes. Digging into his cloak he found the vial. Walking over to Uldred’s body he twisted the cap and dumped the contents on his chest. “I’ll be seeing you soon.” 

“Cullen! Kiera! Thank the Maker,” Dorian rushed forward and embraced Cullen first then over to Kiera. “OH!” He paused looking at Cullen. “You’re a mess old friend. Let me patch you up.”


	12. Waiting in the Weeds

Cullen stood still, swallowing his pain as he always did while Dorian worked the magic to seal up his lip and clean up his hand. “Shield hand, how’d it go in there?” Dorian sighed applying a soothing cool burst to the skin. “We got him, broke the roots, but we…” clenching his jaw he saw Kiera over Dorian’s shoulder. Sitting quietly with a steaming cup of tea in her hands, she was staring blankly into the liquid. Clearing his throat, he locked eyes with Dorian, “we lost her.” 

“Lost…” Dorian’s eyes flicked over to Kiera before he uttered a tight string of curses. “She’s really…”

“Uldred killed her. Kiera tried but she wasn’t physical, just a soul without a body. There was nothing to heal. She just….”

“She loved you, and she said it was…” Kiera choked on the lump in her throat. “It was her time. She figured we’d all be better off with her gone. I… I feel empty.” 

Hanging his head down he struggled to compose himself. “Can we…”

“We don’t have time, I’m sorry.” Anders sighed, “you just sent Uldred packing to his robes. That ward set Dorian put down isn’t going to hold him long. The only good thing to come of all of this is with Diana’s death, he’s lost a piece of himself. He’ll be weaker, but still a major threat. Kiera’s out on this one, I don’t want to…”

“No.” Kiera set her mug down on the table before her, the soft click of ceramic upon the glass top broke Anders rhythm. “I’m going, and I’m leading the bloody charge. Load up, we leave in five.” Turning her back to everyone she quickly paced towards the back room, leaving everyone stunned. 

“I…” Cullen went to rush after her, but Dorian placed a hand upon his chest, “give her a moment. This is what will define her or ruin her. Give her that chance.” 

“I can’t lose her too.” Cullen let the tear slip down his cheek, trying to brush it away quickly he clenched his jaw. “I… I need…” His hands flexed out, and he felt helpless. “I failed.” Clenching his jaw, he shook Dorian off him, “I need to… I need to kill something.”

“Uldred, in three minutes and twenty seconds,” Anders grinned. “Thom is ready he’s on his way to the tomb with the blade. I’m on the phone with him now. Love modern technology.” Pointing towards the cell in his hand he grinned, “Thom says hurry up, shit is getting weird outside.” 

Cullen nodded, grumbling again under his breath. “I’m ready, let’s go.” Kiera came out, dressed in black leggings and a tight fitted compression long sleeve top in black as well. Her hair was braided back, and she was wearing a deep scarlet lip stain. “I’m driving.” Swiping the keys off the stand she closed her eyes and focused hard, making the staff she held in the Fade appear. “Coming along?” 

“Am I the only one with an awkward boner right now?” Anders looked back at Dorian and Cullen who were staring stunned. “No? Good. Uh, let’s go.” 

Kiera was sitting in the driver seat, casting them each a glance that would have lit a fire underneath any man. Cullen jumped into the front seat, “Kiera, are you…”

“After. Just, after.” As the last door shut she threw the car into reverse and peeled out of the parking lot. She hadn’t realized how much time had lapsed since their morning excursion to the tomb, and the time spent in the Fade. It was now, nearly night fall. Above them the sky rumbled, Kiera could feel the energy, “he’s drawing from the clouds.” Cranking the wheel, she zipped down the side streets, avoiding as many traffic stops as she could. With tires squealing she hit the highway towards the cemetery. “I hope everyone buckled up.”

“This. Is. AWESOME!” Anders yelled from the back seat, as Dorian hung on to the handle above his head, his face turning a shade lighter. “Everyone ready? We’re nearly there.” Kiera stomped on the gas and pushed the car to its limits. Ripping through the gravel she slid the car to a stop a few feet from Thom who had a look of shock upon his face. 

“Kie…” Thom barely uttered the words as Kiera stepped from the car, her staff appearing instantly in her hand. “Has there been any movement from the tomb?” Kiera leveled her gaze upon Thom. “No, none, but the sky…”

“I’m aware. He’s trying to use the electricity to power himself.” Kiera paused, “do you have the blade?”

“Right here. Figured Cullen wanted to do the honors.” Handing the sheath to Cullen they all nodded. Anders waved them down, “light the robe with veil fire, from there he should become physical once they burn up.” 

“Should?!” Thom half squawked as Kiera marched down the steps, everyone rushed to catch up to her. Once at the bottom she held out her staff and set half the room a blaze. “A bit much, but alright.” Anders mumbled, earning himself a jab in the ribs by Dorian’s elbow. As the flames consumed everything in the room, they heard a howl rise from outside. “Quick before he seals us inside!” Anders bolted up the steps as Uldred’s pained howl shifted and became ethereal. 

Crowning the peek of the tomb entrance everyone stood still to see what Uldred had become. He no longer possessed his human shape. Instead he was skeletal, his tattered robes clung to bits of dried, molded bones. What little flesh was to be had, still sat upon his face, clinging to the edges of his jawline like a bit of loose mud. Under him sat a smoky haze that he seemed to hover over. Catching his eyes Kiera could see only dark holes, the same mist seeming to flow from them and add to the shifting pool at the edges of his torn hemline. “I shall still claim you! I will be a GOD!” As he spoke the sky above him boomed and a streak of lightning zipped through the air. 

“Alright, he’s physical, so you can hurt him. I would make sure to avoid the hands; those claws will probably breed infections. Also…”

“Does this look like a video game,” Cullen cut Anders off with a snark. Rolling his neck, he unsheathed the blade. “Hit him till he stops existing seems fairly straight forward to me.” 

Kiera stood in front of Cullen, her lips moving softly, barely a whisper, then she tapped her finger upon his forehead. “There, now you can do this. I have your back,” as she smiled stone armor appeared about his vital areas. He expected it to be heavy and cumbersome, but he felt no weight. “Thanks.” He smiled and looked over her shoulder, Uldred beginning to chant under his breath. “He’s casting!” Kiera was fast drawing up a barrier that covered everyone, Anders and Dorian immediately followed behind her, helping to shore up the edges. “We’ll be fine, get him. Aim for his heart!” 

Breaking through the barrier Cullen attacked, swiping at Uldred as the mages behind him tried to keep Uldred’s magic attack at bay. Thom was frustrated. “If I had a sword I could at least draw his attention.” 

“Alright,” Dorian grumbled pulling a sack from his pocket. Digging inside he retrieved a sword and shield. “Here, take these. Don’t ask stupid questions in the middle of battle, get in there!” 

Kiera began directing the assaults as Cullen and Thom fended off Uldred’s attacks. He was fast and could easily slip between hits. All while leveling his own assault upon the two. “A mace would have been a better choice.” Thom grunted his blade passing harmlessly through a section of tattered robe. “Yeah I hear you,” Cullen yelled over the thunder clapping. “Look!” Cullen motioned with his head. Thom’s hap hazardous swing had sliced free some of Uldred’s robes exposing a beating, calcified heart in his ribcage. 

“He’s moving too much, we need to trap him!” Dorian yelled to Kiera. “I have a trap spell, but we’ll all need to set one each. Here,” Dorian pulled the book out Anders gave them. “Good choice let’s do it!” Ander’s eyes began to glow as he spoke the words. Together the three began to cast out glyphs that shone a dull white against the mud and grass. 

Cullen caught sight of the subtle glow and tried to push Uldred towards them. Rain was pouring down in sheets and he was finding it harder and harder to get his footing. Uldred seemed to be having little issue and showed no signs of tiring. Digging deep Cullen thrust out hard, aiming directly for his heart. Uldred slipped back straight into the trap. Regripping the hilt of the blade Cullen closed in. “To the Void with you. Permanently this time.” Plunging the knife home, he locked his eyes on Uldred’s dead, gapping sockets. Leaving the blade inside of him, Cullen took a step back, bumping into Thom. 

Uldred’s scream pierced the air and caused the rain to stop. As he twitched and tried to claw at the blade in his chest, the smoke dissipated about him and the edges of his clothes began to burn, flames of teal licked at every bit of him until he was nothing more than a pile of glittering dust upon the ground. Anders rushed over and collected as much as he could before the wet earth absorbed it away. “Do I dare ask?” Cullen huffed running his hands through his wet hair trying to dispel the droplets before they stung his eyes. “Wraith dust is a very valuable alchemical ingredient.” Smirking Anders finished tapping the last bit into a jar and screwed the lid on. “I promise I won’t blow up any buildings.” 

Rolling his eyes be slogged his way back over to Dorian and Kiera. “I would really, really like to get out of these wet clothes.” 

“I’ve got tarps in the back,” Dorian sighed as he paced off towards the car, “and I’m driving!” 

Kiera let out a long string of laughter, using her staff to help keep her up as she trudged towards the car. Grinning wide she paused to look up at the sky. Night had fallen, but the clouds had cleared. Being on the outside of the city limits, there was little light pollution and she could see the stars in their entirety. “Beautiful.” Closing her eyes, she smiled as she drew in the fresh smell of wet grass. “You are.” Cullen smiled standing a half step away. “I’m what?” She chuckled back, opening her eyes to see him wearing that devilish smirk upon his lips she loved. “Mr. Rutherford, you are a soaked mess who needs rest.” 

“Then let’s get to our place, get cleaned up and relax. There’s much to discuss.” With a weaker smile he dipped into the car, Dorian done preparing the seats. “Thom…” Kiera looked back to see Thom shake his head. “Catch up with us later. I expect a good meal with friends. Maybe tomorrow night.” Watching him tip his head to acknowledge her, she slipped into the back seat with Cullen. 

Silence engulfed the party, everyone beyond tired. Dorian dropped Cullen and Kiera off at their place uttering a promise to come by soon. Waving her hand, the door unlocked and opened wide enough for them to get inside before shutting and locking behind them. 

Stripping her clothes off as she went down the hall she tossed everything wet onto the towel rack. Turning the hot water on high she quickly jumped in, dipping her head back into the water she let it warm her through. “Can I come in?” Cullen stood in his soaked clothes, just outside the bathroom. “Get in here, silly.” Kiera laughed as she began washing her hair, scrubbing her scalp was relieving the mild headache scratching at the sides and top of her skull. 

Cullen quietly stripped down, adding his clothes to hers and stepped into the shower. “Are you… are you alright?” He awkwardly stood a distance from her, letting her dictate things. “I think I am. Come here.” Holding her arms open to him she bit her lower lip. He was vulnerable, soft looking, the coils atop of his head edging towards his eyes.

At the same time, they embraced both blurted it out, “I’m sorry I failed you.” Both paused before exploding into a roar of laughter. With her forehead against his collar bone and his chin upon the top of her head they each took a moment to catch themselves. “I tried. I couldn’t…”

“Hush,” Cullen stroked her hair, the water making a loud slopping sound that filled the silence. “It wasn’t either of our faults. She was a warrior and she died a warrior. I didn’t want to admit she was right, didn’t want to…” he cleared his throat trying to settle down the rising pressure. “But she was. I needed to let her go. Kiera,” pushing back to see her face he wanted to look her in the eyes. “I love you. And I want you to know that. I love you, Kiera Cutter. Not the soul of Diana, you. Always, you.” 

She was glad for the water, it hid the tears threatening to spill down her cheeks. “I… I never thought.” Sighing she ran her hands through his hair, letting her hands rest at the back of his neck. “I thought you were some super-hot dead guy. Had a massive childish crush on you in school.” Blushing her heart fluttered at the smirk etching slowly across his lips. “But I never thought you’d even notice me in a room. Ever. I’m not super pretty, I’m a clutz on my best days and I have the social skills of a potato.” Cullen tried to stifle a chuckle at that statement. “The last thing I ever thought could possibly happen is for you to be real. For you to walk into my dead end, shitty job, and make me feel alive.” Pressing a tender kiss upon his lips she sighed, “even if I’ve almost died like three times now. It’s been worth it.” 

“We may not yet be out of danger,” Cullen’s face fell, and he loathed breaking the sweet moment. “It’s been bugging me since we found the tomb and the robes. All of this was planned, well in advance. But Uldred being a bodiless wraith meant he couldn’t do this alone. Jowan has been dispatched but, I don’t feel like he was Uldred’s second in command. We’re missing the master behind all of this. I… I’m worried.”

“We’ll…” as she spoke her home phone went off. “Leave it, we can…” As it continued to ring, it went to voice mail, the answering machine sounding out loud. “Hey guys, just wanted to let Cullen know there is a fresh supplies for him at the hospital. All’s good. For now. I’ll keep you posted. Rest up.” Thom’s voice was calm and steady before the line clicked off and the machine let out a high-pitched beep. “Well, that’s good news.” Kiera smiled. “He’s right though, it’s late and I’m exhausted. Why don’t we dry off and get some sleep? We’ll deal with the next drama when it comes. Together.”

“As you wish.” Cullen smiled pressing one last kiss to her lips before reaching for the shampoo, “but first, a wash.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know there are a TON of loose ends in this story. All will be answered in the FINAL book, Eternal Knight. Thank you so much for going along this journey with me and if you want to chat or get to know the author a bit better, you can find me on tumblr under my name: KieraRutherford. https://kierarutherford.tumblr.com/


End file.
